Hero For Hire
by Cap'n Coree
Summary: Fuu is sick of being left alone while Mugen and Jin chase whores, so she starts looking for a new bodyguard. FuuxJin FuuxMugen FuuxOC
1. The Applications

**Hero For Hire**

_Cap'n Coree_

Disclaimer: I own not the Samurai Champloo,

**Chapter One: Applications**

Fuu had to face it. Mugen, even Jin, were not very reliable when it came to being bodyguards. Sure, they always saved her _after_ she was kidnapped and beaten, but she wasn't sure adept bodyguards would let it get as far as that. Not only that, but they were constantly leaving her alone to go chase ..._whores_! She just couldn't trust either of them, and it pained her to say that about Jin, but it was the truth. He had tried to run away from her several times as well, forget her and his promise. There was just no trusting them. Especially now.

They had just arrived in town that evening._ 'It shouldn't really be called a town,'_ Fuu thought,_'it's more like a giant red light district._'Indeed, it was like a giant red light district. It seemed the streets had atleast two brothels and any number of bars and gambling facilities, and the roads themselves were swamped with flesh peddlers, drug dealers, thieves and whores. As Fuu had squirmed her way through the crowd, holding onto Jins shirt like a frightened baby kitten she and her fellow companions had been asked a good number of dirty questions..."Is that girl for sale?" "If I paid you enough could I watch you three go at it?" "Hey, you wanna see girl fuck a monkey?" Mugen, of course, found it all very amusing. Fuu imagined Mugen would settle down in a place like this if he could. At one point, he had been arguing with a pimp about Fuu's price, as if he were ready to sell her, and once more, he was telling the pimp he had offered too much money. "Fuu, nah she isn't worth ten at all, maybe five, six at most."

At the first hotel they found they dumped Fuu, telling her to wait for them there, they'd be back in the morning. They tossed Fuu a few coins as if she were no better than the whores leering at them from across the street, and they were gone. Fuu was hurt, but most of all she was afraid, and she found several shady men had begun to circle around her. Fuu ran into the hotel, where, by the door a young, but very large man stood. He was solid looking, but Mugen would have called him fat. Everything about him, even his facial features, were thick. He smilled at her, his smile was naive, kind. Right away, she felt save. "My name is Akoto, I'm the hotel bodyguard," he said, knocking a large finger against the hilt of his sword, "if you wish to buy a room, please approach the front desk." He was very formal, buisness like, but he suddenly his buisness tone falltered, and he grinned at Fuu, "If you came inside to escape, I can take care of those men for you."

Fuu smilled, and bowed. "I'm here for a room, but thank you for the offer. It's nice to meet a decent person in..eh..this 'town'. My name is Fuu." Akoto bowed back, and Fuu approached the 'front desk' as he had called it. Behind it an elderly woman sat, legs crossed. Her gray hair was tied into a messy bun, and she has small spectacles perched on her shrivled-like-a-raisin nose.

"Welcome dearie." the old women said, "You're here for a room?"

"Oh yes," Fuu said, handing over the little money she had, "is this enough?"

"Yes, this will be more than enough. If you want we can send you up a dinner later this evening?"

"That sounds great." She was relieved that they had atleast left her at a very nice inn. She looked over her shoulder at big, thick Akoto and compared him to Jin and Mugen. He was so kind, and once more, sane. Why couldn't Mugen or Jin be more like him? Why couldn't Mugen laugh out of kindness instead of out of spite? Why couldn't Jin just laugh.

"In the harshest dessert, the most beautiful flowers grow." the old woman said.

"Huh?" Fuu asked, confused.

"I noticed you looking at our Akoto. He's my grandson you know. Such a sweet boy, and he grew up right here, you know? His mother was a brothel worker, and our son had gotten her pregant. They gave the child to us, but our son wasn't content just having the child. He wanted his love too. One night he had tried to break her out, and they got caught, and killed.. Akoto hates this place, but he never complains. There is nothing for his kind here. He doesn't drink or gamble, and he'll die before entering a brothel. He stays here because he is needed here. Any girl he sees being harassed, or hurt, he protects. Any child he sees being beaten, he cares for. He is like a guardian angel here." The old woman sighed. "His grandfather, now thats another story. Total lush, gets drunk everynight and falls asleep smoking his pipe. I keep telling him he's going to set the house on fire, but does he listen? No. Now about you.. whats a young girl like you doing all alone?"

"Well, I'm not exactly alone. I had two friends. Male. They're suppose to be my bodyguards but they left me outside to pursue...well...you know." Fuu didn't feel like talking about brothel women after hearing poor Akoto's story. Fuu was rather awe'd by Akoto's devotion to protecting the weak._ 'He doesn't even want anything out of it._' Fuu thought amazed.

"Sounds like you need new bodyguards." the old woman laughed.

"Yeah," Fuu sighed.

"There are several capable, and even some _honest _men here looking for a job. Maybe, perhaps, this is the time to look for new friends." Fuu shook her head and sighed.

"I'm not sure, I mean, they have saved me a few times...I just wish they cared a little more..." Fuu suddenly felt out of place, telling all her problems to this kind, but still strange, woman. "Well, I'm going to go to bed, if my friends show up, please tell them what room I'm in. One is really dirty with scraggly hair, and the other wears glasses. They both carry swords, and the dirty one is very rude. The other doesn't talk much." With that Fuu bowed and found her way to her room. Slipping beneath the covers, she began to think of the old woman and what she said, and how dependable Akoto seemed, and how she felt she couldn't trust her own bodyguards like that old woman trusted Akoto. Before she fell asleep she decided that in the morning, she would ask the old woman for a few things...

---------------

When Mugen and Jin finally found their way back to the street they had left Fuu on it was midday. Outside of the hotel was a rather large crowd of people, talking excitedly. Mugen and Jin assumed, almost instantly that something had happened to the ever unfortunate Fuu, and pushed their way to the front of the line.

They didn't see the makings of a crime scene. They didn't see any devestation, except, perhaps on the faces of the many being sent away from the tiny cardboard box that read in bold letters "BODYGUARD WANTED". Behind it, Fuu was seated, a pen in hand and a stack of paper infront of her. Next to her a very large looking man sat, gazing at the large crowd of applicants infront of them. Mugen roughly pushed a man out of the way, and approached the box, fuming.

"FUU!" he hollared, "what the hell is all this?"

"Sir," the large man seated next to her said, "If you are here for an interview, please wait your turn, we will be calling you by name if you put in an application, if you haven't there are some inside the hotel."

"APPLICATION?"

"Oh, Mugen" Fuu said casually, "This is Akoto." She turned and smilled at the large fellow, putting a hand on his massive shoulder. "He's helping me look for another Bodyguard."

"_Another _bodyguard?" Mugen shouted, "Whats wrong with the ones you have?"

"Besides the fact that they left her alone in the middle of a very seedy town, with no protection and very little money?" a squeaky voice said from behind Mugen. Mugen spun around, ready to attack, but the little old woman pushed right past him, carrying a tray with two bowls of rice porriadge and glasses of water. "Here dearies, I thought you must be very hungry and thirsty, all the work your doing."

"Fine, Fuu, you want new bodyguards, go and get 'em. I should thank you for cutting me loose." Mugen snorted, but didn't budge.

"Okay, good."

"Fine then, I'll leave."

"Alright then, go."

"Im going."

"Okay then, bye, get going"

"Oh I'm already gone."

"Well, Mugen?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'll LEAVE WHEN I WANT!" Mugen hollared. "Bitch."

Jin had now made his way to Mugen's side, and looked into the crowd of people behind them. "Are we really this unsatisfactory, Fuu?"

Fuu huffed. Was Jin trying to make her feel guilty? It had almost worked for a moment before she realized they were the ones that should feel bad. "Well I kind of just want something to back myself up incase you two ever decide to try and leave me again. I mean, each time you two run off all willy-nilly it leaves me kind of helpless and I'm sick of it." Jin changed his stare, which had been focused on Fuu's face, to the ground.

"I apologize if I haven't behaved as well as I should."

"You're right you should apologize!" the old woman said, swatting Jin with a napkin, "why, if I didn't need him so dearly, I would have sent Akoto with Fuu and had them leave in the morning, but she doesn't want to leave you two and I can't see why."

"So you're not replacing us?" Jin asked carefully. Fuu shrugged and shook her head. She wasn't sure if anyone could match up to Jin and Mugen in the brawn department.

"Well, I want some say in who we travel with."

"Fine, I guess that's agreeable, but I get overall say, agreed?"

"Feh. Fine."

"Agreed."

"Well, Fuu," Akoto said, "shall we continue with the interviews?" He was ignoring Mugen's obvious attempts to squeeze himself between Akoto's massive bulk, and Fuu's tiny frame, Jin having already taken the free seat next to Fuu.

"Hey, Fattie, make some fucking room will ya?"

"Mugen, shut up and sit down."

------------------------------------

A.N. There it is. My first multi-chapter SC fic, and general fic in years. I think I'm rusty. Flames welcome, if they come with some advice. Any just abusive abuse will be stored away and taken out later to giggle at, especially if you call me names. Oh, please come up with good ones. Good reviews are welcome, as well, but try to tell me what I'm doing right, or wrong. I'll never learn otherwise.


	2. The Interview

Hero For Hire

Java the Hut

Cap'n Coree

Disclaimer; Own not the Samurai Champloo I do.

--------

Chapter 2: The Interviews.

It was approaching evening fast. Fuu was afraid that the interviews would carry on late into the night and then into the next day. Almost every applicant was unqualified, of questionable intentions, or was down right dishonest. Anyone that seemed suitable for the job Jin or Mugen found some sort of fault in them, or frightened them away in the 2nd half of the interview where they had to prove their abbillities with a sword. Akoto pointed out to Fuu that it was mostly young, handsome men they found the most fault with, especially Mugen. They were only half way through the pile when Fuu called the winning lot...

"Mokoto, Raharu?" Fuu called out, looking in the still swarming crowd for their next applicant.

"Raharu here!" someone called, and a young girl, only a few years older than Fuu pushed her way through the crowd. She looked like a boy at first glance, her dusty brown hair cut directly below the ear, unkempt. She was dressed in a small white shirt that exposed her mid-drift, and navy blue shorts. Over her shirt she wore a green coat, and two slings, one attached to a small sword and sheath, the other to a quiver with several arrows and a bow. Even her boobs, which were of an average size and bounced (she obviously wore no underwrappings, a fact that made Fuu blush a tad,) with every step, carried a masculine air.

"Dyke," Mugen whispered. Fuu didn't quite understand. Akoto scowled and shook his head.

"Hi, Raharu at your service." she said, approaching Fuu and sticking out her hand. Fuu took in gingerly, afraid it might bite. She waved to Akoto as she took her seat infront of the box, and Akoto waved back. A large grey and white dog weaved its way through the crowd and took a seat next to her. Fuu eyed it, alittle concerned. It looked more like a wolf than a dog to her, but it _seemed_ tame.. Raharu stroked it, waiting for Fuu to start the interview.

"Eh..right.." Fuu cleared her throat, "I'm Fuu, I'm the one, eh...hiring.. I suppose. This is Mugen, and Jin." She motioned to both of them. "They are..my inital bodyguards.. So..Raharu, why do you want to be my bodyguard?" Fuu couldn't see why this girl would want to apply for the job of protecting someone, she looked like she wasn't much stronger than herself.

"Well I suppose I'm tired of this town." Raharu said, "Need a change."

"Do you think you're...qualified?"

"Well I'm not too good with the whole sword thing.. Suppose I can hold my own, though. I'm pretty good at hunting though, and I'm a really good marksmen."

"Any bad habits?"

"I'm told I snore."

"Like drinking?"

"Sake makes me ill."

"Brothels?"

"Pssh, excuse me?" Fuu just chuckled and shrugged.

"Would you consider yourself reliable or flaky?"

"You're making this too easy, who'd admit to being flaky? Trust me, I won't run off."

Fuu smilled, convinced. Maybe women were just more trustworthy, and it'd be nice to have someone she could talk to. She hadn't had many girlfriends when she was a child. She looked to Mugen and Jin.

"Any questions, you two? Comments?"

"I'd like to say," Akoto spoke up, "That I've known Raharu for a long time, since she was a child, and she has always been a very good friend."

"Pshh," Mugen growled,glaring at Raharu."_Sexual _prefrence?"

Raharu itched her nose and looked in the other direction, "Any real questions?" Fuu smacked Mugen in the back of the head, furious, then looked at Jin who shook his head.

"Well, now to the second part of the interview," Fuu said, "I'd like you to demonstrate your...fighting skills..by uh..fighting one of my other companions."

"Eh...well I said I'm not too good at sword fighting.." Raharu mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's ok, you don't have to win.."

"Okay I suppose. I'll take the scruffy one. He doesn't look too bad." Jin smirked. Mugen stood up.

"Pshhh, such a mistake. Fish Face would have taken it easy on you, you being a girl an' all." Mugen said, drawing his sword.

"Fish Face?" Raharu said, standing as well, "Do I get a code name if I get hired?" Jin 'hnn'd and Fuu sighed. Mugen lead Raharu away from the crowd to a small clearing.

"Okay, have at girlie. I'm giving you the first shot." Raharu looked to the sword in her hand, than at Mugen like a lost child. Fuu felt like she was sending a sheep to the slaughter. Raharu ran at Mugen, bringing her sword up as if it were a bat, and she was going to club Mugen in the head. Mugen stepped aside and tripped her, swinging the flat end of his sword to smack the sprawling girls bottom.

"Feh, pathetic." Mugen sighed. Raharu dragged herself to her feet, scowling. She rushed at Mugen again, swinging her sword madly. Mugen tripped her again, scratching her skin with the edge of his sword.

"She has no clue what she's doing" Jin said, "She wouldn't be able to protect you in an actual fight."

"But thats what I have you two for." Fuu said shrugging. No matter how many times Mugen knocked her down, Raharu kept getting back up. Towards the end of it she was pretty beat up. There were several cuts running up and down her arms, and bruises on her knees and elbows. Eventually, however, she landed a pretty decent hit, in between Mugen's legs

"Okay!" Fuu called, as Mugen fell to his knees, writhing. "I think thats enough."

"I didn't do very well, did I?" Raharu pouted as she jogged back.

"You did...well enough," Fuu said. Not many of the men had done better, and had simply given up when they realized they were no match. Raharu one the fight simply because Mugen was tired, and he hadn't expected it, but Fuu would give her an A for effort.

"I'm much better with the bow, if you'd like to see.."

Jin stood against an oak tree, an apple placed on his head. Several yards away Raharu stood next to Fuu, her bow in hand. She knocked an arrow and bit her tounge. Jin feared for his life, but noone could tell. In the clearing Mugen was still curled into a cursing heap. Seconds passed. Fuu watched Raharu's face. She wasn't moving. She didn't even appear to be thinking.

"Uh.." Fuu started, but was the whizz of the arrow springing from the bow cut her off. It zoomed straight towards Jin, and he had to resist the urge to duck. There was a resounding "thunk" and the apple cleaved in half. Jin slumped against the tree and sighed in relief.

"Oh...you did want me to hit the apple right?" Fuu laughed and clutched Raharu by the shoulders.

"I think I found my new bodyguard!" Fuu cried, and told the crowd to go home.

"REALLY?" Raharu cried, overjoyed, and hugged the younger girl, picking her up off the ground. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Mmmffff" Fuu mumbled, being suffocated by the bulk of Raharu's chest.

"Dyke." spat Mugen, glaring in their direction.

"Hnn." Jin agreed.

That night the hotel was filled with the soft, sweet, but rather loud giggles of adolescent girls, as Raharu and Fuu talked late into the night, much to the distaste of Mugen and Jin who had gotten little sleep the night before.

"This sucks." Mugen spat. With Raharu there he hardly got the chance to tease Fuu. Fuu didn't even pay attention to him when he did! Mugen sat in the corner like a toddler whose favourite toy had been stolen. Jin, who longed for silence, wouldn't admit that Fuu's new friendship made him alittle jealous as well, and tried to focus on cleaning his swords, and then fixing his glasses over, and over, and over.

"OH GOSH! You're lying right!" Raharu laughed as Fuu recounted one of their many adventures where Mugen had gotten them in trouble.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO BED!" Mugen screeched. Raharu's dog "Beau" rested it's head on Mugens leg, a let loose a long strand of drool.

"Psh, don't pay attention to Mugen. He's only happy if he's fighting, drinking, or getting laid."

"_Boys_" Raharu sighed.

"This. Fucking. Sucks." Mugen growled, pushing Beau's head off.

TBC

_AN: Thanks DeathIsOnlyTheBeginin and midnight 1987 for the reviews. Makes me feel loved, and keeps me motivated. Promise to update soon, probablly with in the next few days, till then SLOPPY KISSES!_


	3. adjustments

**Hero For Hire**

_Cap'n Couri_

Dislaimer: I don't not not own Samurai Champloo

Chapter 3: Adjustments.

Over the next few days everyone had to make adjusments. Fuu, perhaps, had little to adjust too, and certianly there was nothing unpleasant about having a girl with her, a warm, friendly girl who hugged Fuu often, a girl she could gossip with. Fuu thought of Raharu like a big sister. She especially didn't object to Raharu's hunting skills, which helped fill her stomache on a number of occassions. Fuu liked Raharu best when the boys snuck off to satisfy their lust for the bottel and the brothel, nights where Raharu and Fuu would sit up around the fire, Beau's sleeping soundly at Raharu's feet, and just talk. Sometimes they even drank a bit, but most of the time, they got drunk off of their own laughter.

"Who do you like better, Mugen or Jin?" Fuu asked one night, this night sake was involved, and it bit her cheeks till they were a pleasant pink.

"Both of them are unfriendly, out of the group I suppose I like you best." Raharu said, pinching Fuu on the cheek, deepening the pink tint.

"But which one do you find more attractive?" Fuu giggled. She had often considered the question herself and could never come to a simple awnser, she was glad to finally have someone to talk with about it.

Raharu looked confused for a second, then disheartened. "Oh, I don't know Fuu," she said and shrugged, "I suppose... well if you have to have an awnser." She bit her lip and looked up at the heavens as if asking for help. "Mmmhm... Jin. Mugen's too...rougish. And he picks his nose too much." Fuu giggled, kicking her feet in a frenzy of girlish hysterics. If Jin and Mugen were there she'd be too embaressed to squeal and giggle as she was, but at that moment it didn't matter, it was just her and Raharu. Her bestfriend. She suddenly realized why the girls in her village seemed so attached to one another. There was this bond that formed between two girls, she thought, that _only_ two girls can share, no third's or fourth's. No boys allowed.

"Now you."

"What?"

"Which one do you find attractive?"

"Well, I don't know..." Fuu whinned, "I don't wanna..."

"No fair," Raharu said, grabbing Fuu in a headlock, rubbing her knuckles into her scalp. "I told you."

"Okay, okay. I guess I think they're both attractive!" Fuu squealed, "But in diffrent ways."

"How so?"

"Well, Mugen is kinda wild, you know? Like, when ever I think of him in that way, it's always because I find him thrilling or exciting, like being with Mugen could be the greatest adventure, or mistake of my life, and thats..breath taking. Like a never ending adventure. But I know he'd never care or anything, so the romantic adventure is kinda shot, but when I daydream he isn't like that at all. Jin. Well Jin is kind of the Fairy Tale prince, whenever I think of Jin I think of getting married, having kids. I think of holding hands, and kissing under the stars.." Fuu said, not stopping to think that she was talking too much, or taking notice of her friends odd behavior.

"What about me?" she asked, giving Fuu an odd look. Fuu sometimes saw it Mugen's eyes when she talked to Jin, and had to wonder what it was exactly.

"You?" she asked, not sure how she was suppose to respond to a question like that, "You make me feel like I'm a little kid again. Like I can laugh." The older girl seemed content with this, and grabbed Fuu around the neck, grinding her knuckles into Fuu's head.

"You make me feel like I'm at home too."

Fuu had adjusted. She had adjusted to Raharu's odd way of walking, which resembled Mugen's in a way. Sometimes if Fuu watched Raharu walk from behind, she'd swear she looked like a man. She'd adjusted to Raharu's crude way of spitting, and smoking pipes full or tabacco, and sitting with her legs open. All of these things were apart of Raharu, and she had grown quite attached to her. These things just had to be accepted.

Mugen had the hardest time adjusting to her, and her dog. They were always in the way when he had thought of particularly cruel joke or thing to say to her. She was loud, and agrivating, and commanded all of Fuu's attention. All of the time. He couldn't pin down what exactly pissed him off the most about her. Fuu didn't nag him whenever he went off to fufill his needs at some brothel, infact, she seemed to encourage it, a fact that should have pleased Mugen, but just suceeded in pissing him off more. She no longer needed, or valued his company. She didn't have to seek him out everytime she felt like talking, (holding a conversation with Jin was about as interesting as holding a conversation with a deaf-mute,) now that she could talk to another girl, and not get verbally abused every other sentence. And the girl talk- Oh the never ceasing chatter of the female sex- he could hardly stand it! They were always sharing some secret that he and Jin weren't allowed in on. Granted, Jin most likely didn't care to be let in on it, but it infuriated Mugen everytime their voices dropped a notch, and the next minute they'd burst out laughing. So much so he was tempted to cut the bitche's head off and take back the little friendship he and Fuu had shared. If you could really consider their constant quarrels as friendship...and she loved Fuu! Mugen could see it, and Fuu loved her too, granted, not in the way Mugen suspected Raharu to love, but still.. Raharu had become Fuu's friend. Fuu's dear friend. Fuu's best friend. A place Mugen could never hold, and would never hold. He'd never get to make Fuu laugh as easy as she did, and he didn't know why it bothered him but it did. She had changed the dynamics of their group, and Mugen didn't like it.

Jin was happy Fuu had found someone she could talk to, even if he had to adjust to the obnoxious laughter, and her uncouth way of smoking, picking her nose, adjusting her underwear, snorting when she laughed, cussing, her untraditional men-clothes, the list went on and on. She reminded her of Mugen, and he was afraid he'd rub off on Fuu. She was very impressionable, and Jin could only guess that Fuu hadn't had a large female influence in her life. A lady just shouldn't act that way. Not at all. He wouldn't admit that he missed the way Fuu looked to him for support, or that it bothered him that when ever she was frightened, she now hid behind Raharu instead of clutching to his back in that oh-so-charming damsel in distress way. If anything, Raharu made him appreciate Fuu's more lady-like quallitys. Sure, Fuu wasn't the most girly girl around, but atleast she dressed appropriatley, didn't act like a boarish man, didn't spit, pick her nose, wield a man's sword, snort, burp. She combed her hair, she groomed herself, blushed, smelled like flowers, pouted... the list went on and on as well, where before Raharu came, Jin thought Fuu was the most uncouth girl he met. Oh-how Raharu had changed his mind. Now Fuu looked like a blessing, a drink of water in a never ending drought. He didn't mind Raharu so much. Not so much as Mugen. And he found ways to distract himself when Fuu clung to her arm during moments of intense terror when they hear something in the bushes, or approach a roudy group of young men, the smelly, hairy rude type Fuu is so use to being kidnapped by.

In battle, Raharu was almost as useless as Fuu, except she always managed to drag Fuu out of harms ways. Sure, her arrows, when she was far enough away, always hit their mark, and sure she kept food on the table with her hunting skills, but Mugen and Jin regarded her as just another distraction. Mugen made several cruel remarks about it from time to time, but before Raharu could ever respond, Fuu always stated simply that Raharu serves her purpose.

"What _purpose_ is that?" Mugen would sneer in their direction, nearly every time. It seemed Mugen could just never keep his mouth shut.

"She keeps me company." Fuu would shrug, "She keeps me feeling safe when you two are gone." After this Raharu would make this or that face in Mugen's direction, mocking him, and Mugen chuck a rock- or some food- or a shoe-or anything that was withing his reach at Raharu's head. Sometimes she ducked in time, sometimes she didn't. This was the routine they had fallen into, but no matter what bruises or bumps Mugen left on Raharu's head, he always ended up the worse for it, as Fuu snubbed him more and more each time, and Raharu took up more of Fuu's attention. It had come to the extremes that Mugen had tried filling up the empty space by talking- even trying to tease- Jin. It wasn't the same of course. Jin was above responding, and even if he did, they'd always end up in another duel. There was no "cute" pouting, or tiny fists pounding on Mugen's chest. There was no flustered tripping or glaring- nothing that gave Mugen the rush of teasing Fuu. Fuu held, and would always hold, the place of Mugen's favourite target. Lets face it, any other broad that talked to him like that, would have got the shit kicked out of her, maybe even killed. Fuu had grown on Fuu, like an unwanted appendage, or a boil. But Mugen held no special place in Fuu's life. Raharu now occupied every inch of it. He even hated the way Fuu pet his dog.

He hated it most of all when Fuu tended Raharu's wounds, meager as they were, and if Jin and Mugen didn't have a wound that required direct attention right away, Raharu was always tended to first! Granted, Raharu let her tend to her wounds easier than Mugen did, and was more grateful then either of them but- GOD DAMMIT, he needed attention too! He needed someone to worry about him like she use to. Even if he wouldn't admit it. Even if he didn't submit to it. It had grown on him, and now that bitch was taking it away. Mugen felt like the middle child. Niether the maturest member of the familly, or the most doted on. It was like Fuu was their mother, caring for a new baby, while Mugen pulled at her apron like a toddler desperate for attention. And damn Jin. Damn him for taking it so easily. Damn him for letting it happen. Damn him for not joining in when Mugen complained, leaving Mugen to pout alone in the corner. Damn him, damn him, damn him! It was enough to make Mugen spit, and curse, or even leave. But he couldn't leave, fearing to loose the little connection he still had. But he'd never admit that. Never in a million years.

------------------------------------

A.N. Thanks evvverybody for the reviews. Am I still doing alright? I was told that my sentences need work, lacks flavor. Could be, but I don't know how to fix it. My language is stiiiiiiffffff.

I got a job, Mc donalds, blah. So I might have to work on this less between the job and wild, sexy parties.

Shh.. yeah.. I wish I had wild sexy parties... Who am I fooling.


	4. Carnivale

**Hero For Hire**

_Cap'n Coree_

Chapter Four: Carnivale

The road had been long and hard. It seemed every time they lifted their weary feet, the road grew another foot. Jin was the only one who didn't complain. The others were so restless, Jin feared blood would be spilled. Within the last three days Mugen had been increasingly rude to Raharu. He had even pushed her into a rather large mud puddle, but he swore up and down it wasn't "on purpose." Later that day, they got into a rather ugly fight while Jin and Fuu were away because Mugen had stepped on her bow and broken it in two, of course this wasn't on purpose either. Raharu had taken Mugen by suprise and dragged him to the ground by throwing herself against his back. Once Mugen was on the ground, she proceeded to bite, scratch, and kick until he finally wrestled her off of him and pinned her to the ground by her neck. Raharu was turning blue when Fuu and Jin finally returned from gathering fire wood. Fuu screamed bloody murder and kicked Mugen in the ribs. Mugen was rendered defenseless while Fuu showered him with a flurry of slaps and curse words. Finally he had Fuu's attention, but he wasn't sure he wanted it like this. "YOU ALMOST KILLED HER YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, STRANGLING A GIRL!"

"But.." Mugen whimpered, "she started it."

"That's no excuse," Fuu huffed, sitting next to Raharu and examining her neck, "besides I've seen how you've been acting lately. I don't blame her. Oh, your neck might bruise."

"He's crazy Fuu, he broke my bow!" Raharu spat, rubbing her neck and glaring at Mugen. Fuu didn't even treat his wounds. He didn't have many bad ones, except one large gash in his arm from where her nails, or teeth, had torn his skin. The rest of the night was tense, and no one slept well at all. Jin would have perhaps, if his companions would stop muttering this or that insult about deranged pirates, or crazy bitches every now and then. Honestly, they were all acting like children. Fuu had even turned on him, asking him why he hadn't jumped in to help Raharu. Jin had told her he thought she handled it fine, but to be honest, he hadn't really wanted to. Sure, he had begun to find Raharu useful. She found ways to feed them, and in town she sold the pelts of the animals she hunted. She was skilled, he admited, in her chosen field, but she was just as disgusting as Mugen. More so even. He had felt a tad guilty, because he knew how much Raharu meant to Fuu, but he couldn't help that now.

So they were all releaved when they reached the next town, but disappointed to find all the inns booked solid. The whole town was litterally buzzing with buisness. They had finally found a room in a run down, trashy inn in the red light district.

"Why is everything so busy?" Fuu asked the inn keeper, a shifty looking, thin fellow with a lean face.

"The town is throwing a carnivale this week," he replied, "this is the closing night." Fuu squealed, and turned to her companions.

"Did you hear that? A carnivale!" She was besides herself with glee. "Isn't that great? Oooohh can we go, can we?"

"Sounds great to me, I can sell the rest of my furs." Raharu said, patting the pelts tied at her waist.

"There is going to be several competitions too, one for swordsmen if I remember right, but you'd have to apply now. It takes place from noon to the late evening," the landlord said, looking at Jin, "and legend says, that if a man and a woman spend the day together, and kiss during the fireworks display, they'll find love." He looked at Fuu, and Mugen who seemed to be hovering over her, and grinned suggestively.

Mugen snorted, "Fat chance of that. I'm going to check out the competition."

"Muuugen! You can't!" Fuu whinned.

"What, why not?"

"Raharu is going to be busy selling furs,and Jin has already left to sign up. I don't want to walk around alone!" Mugen looked around, sure enough, Jin had already left! That bastard! Sticking him with baby-sitting Fuu! "Come onnnn Mugen! We haven't done anything in forever!" Mugen looked at Fuu, her tiny hands tugging his sleeve, then to Raharu who was scowling. Okay, so maybe spending the day with Fuu wouldn't be so bad. Especially if Raharu was out of the way.

"I don't have to sell my-"

"Fine Fuu, have it your way!" Mugen said, dragging Fuu out by her hand. No way he was going to let the dyke take this chance! So what if Jin won the competition and a few moments of glory, he didn't care. He'd have all the glory he'd want, when Fuu told Raharu about how much fun she had had at the fair with Mugen. How great MUGEN was. How MUGEN was her new best friend. How MUGEN was the apple of her eye- Okay, so maybe she wouldn't say all that but whatever- it was enough to make Raharu jealous to know Mugen would be the one with Fuu on this day. The day the inn keep had said held special honor amoung lovers.

"Mugen!" Fuu called, he was still dragging her down the crowded street, into the fair. "STOPPP!" Mugen halted and glared at Fuu over his shoulder.

"What is it now?"

"Look, Moshi!" Fuu said, pointing at a stand nearby. "I want some! Please Mugen?" Mugen almost said no, he almost called her a bottomless pit of fat. He almost did. Almost. But he didn't. Instead he dug deep into his pockets and produced the money that could have went towards sake or entertainment at a brothel and handed it over to Fuu, blaming it on his own empty stomache.

"Eh," he cried as she rushed to the stand, "bring me back an order too!"

And so the day progressed. Mugen and Fuu weaved in and out of the crowd, every now and then Fuu would want something, and Mugen, rather then shooting her down, would buy it for her (if, of course, it was of a reasonable price. If not, sometimes he may steal it-may not. He had even been tempted to steal her a new bright yellow kimono with a sun-flower print, just because it suited her so well, but the shop-keep had his eyes fixed on Mugen the whole time.) At first Mugen would find some excuse, -he didn't want to hear her whine, he wouldn't mind some fresh fruit, maybe the donkey in the petting zoo would go insane and trample her, ect so on, but eventually Mugen just came to terms that he wanted to give in to Fuu. It could be the way the sunlight hit her hair, or the way she squeezed his hand and pouted when she really wanted something, or it could just be that after so many straight days of being shunned he didn't want to be on Fuu's bad side again. The trip was lonley when she wasn't talking to him. Dusk was setting, and they had stopped by the make-shift arena in the town square to see how Jin was fairing in the competition (which was well, of course) and Fuu elected to find Raharu. She wasn't far off. An elderly woman had let Raharu share stands with her if she gave her part of the profits. The elderly woman was selling dolls, and most had already been sold.

"I only have a few furs left." She told Fuu, " when I'm done, I'm going to buy you a present. Would you mind meeting me for the firework display?"

"Okay, where?" Fuu asked. Raharu pointed out a hill a few miles off. Not too close to the town to be crowded, but an ideal spot for watching the display. Fuu and Raharu agreed upon the time, Mugen standing forgotten by her side, trying to figure out what it was Raharu would get. Certianly something _girly _that would make Fuu forget how wonderful Mugen had been. Well, if she thought he'd go down without a fight, she was wrong.Mugen gave Fuu's arm a quick squeeze to get her attention.

"Hn?"

"I've gotta go get something." he said, "stay here a moment?"

"You will be coming back right?" Fuu said, uncertian wether he could be trusted. "You aren't running off to some brothel?"

"You'll just have to trust me," Mugen shrugged while walking away.

"Trust him?" Raharu muttered under her breath and spat.Fuu sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You really should ease up on him."

Mugen weaved his way in and out of the crowd, his hands searching in every pocket unguarded, plucking every pouch that wasn't well secured. He had no doubt that he'd earn enough money in the short walk between Raharu's stand and his destenation. These people were loaded, and dumb. He had seen the tag, it had been about 260 for the kimono, and by the time he reached the stand he had close to 200, but he wanted to keep some of the loot for other purposes. The old man who was selling it was about to close up shop, and it hadn't been sold yet. Mugen intended to barter with him.

"Hey, you,old man!" he called, "How much for the kimono?"

"Can't you read?" he called back, "260. Not a cent less."

"I'll give you 160." Mugen replied.

"Can't be done."

"You're about to close, no way your going to sell it. I'll give you 170."

"Theres always next year-"

"175, thats my final offer old man." Something about the vagrants wild eyes, and careless way of resting his hand on his sword made the shopkeep consider his offer. Mugen ran his thumb down the length of his sword hilt. The old man sighed, and gave in.

"Alright-alright. 175. But I don't want to see it end up in any of the brothels alright? I swear if I see one whore trotting herself around in this kimono- I made it for my wife a long time ago and-"

"Okay okay, I get the point. It's not going on a whore. It's for the girl I was with earlier." At this the man brightened.

"Oh the little sweet one- yes? Oh, alright then, she did look an awful lot like my wife. You know, my wife use to-" Mugen shoved the money into the old mans hand and took the kimono, leaving him to ramble alone.

Mugen rolled the kimono up and shoved it in a bag he snatched from a store along the way. '_Let's just see Raharu out do me now_' Mugen thought, smirking. He found Fuu sitting by Raharu at the fur/doll stand and nodded for her to get up and follow him. Fuu stood and waved by to Raharu, re-affirming their meeting place later that night.

"So where are we going now?"

"Well we did everything you want, now its my turn to do what I want."

"Mugen, I've been in enough brothels.."

"Brothel, feh, like they'd even let you in. We're going to a tea house."

"For what?"

"Whatelse, sake!" Fuu groaned.

"Mugen... I don't drink well."

"Come on Fuu. After the second round- which is all you have to drink, two rounds, I'll give you a present." He shook the bag infront of her curious face.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out after."

"Hmph. Do I even want to know?"

Mugen shrugged. "I can always give it to some other girl," he smirked.

Fuu shook her head, "Fine, Fine I'll drink with you if you care that much."

They found a teahouse that suited Mugen's taste and sat a a table. Fuu, who wasn't the best at holding her alcohol was fairly tipsy when Mugen finally handed over the bag. Fuu nearly ripped the bag in half, her fingers not-quite under her control, and unrolled the mass of yellow fabric inside.

"Oh wow, Mugen, it's beautiful!" Fuu cooed holding it up. "How'd you get it?" Mugen merely dug a finger into his ear as if he didn't hear her, and grinned like an imp.

"Go put it on." he commanded.

"Really, can I?"

"Well whatelse did I buy if for?" Fuu leaped up and dashed, rather wobbly, to the ladies room. It took awhile. It took a long while, but eventually she re-emerged from the room, dressed in the yellow kimono. Her hair was down, and Mugen had to admit that this one fit her better then the pink one. He could actually see a few curves now, not that they were big, or great or anything. She carried the pink one under her arm, and stashed it away in the half torn bag.

"Wow, Mugen, why'd you get me this?" she asked, marveling at her new apparel.

"I was tired of seeing you in pink all the time. I was seeing it so often I thought eventually all I'd see was pink."

Fuu giggled. "Can you imagine a pink-Jin?" Mugen snorted, and shrugged.

"Already looks like a girl." Mugen motioned the waitress over to pour more sake. "Another round Fuu?"

"Sure, why not," Fuu giggled, picking up her own glass...

Fuu stumbled out of the teahouse, giggling. Several passerbys turned to watch her as she performed an odd dance down the road- step-step-stumble step-step-trip fall. Mugen walked a few paces behind her, alittle ashamed to be with someone who couldn't hold their sake well. Apparently, several young men found Fuu rather interesting, watching her lecherously as she tripped and fell and then giggled like a mad man. One of them was even bold enough to approach her and offer her a helping hand up.

"You alright there?" he asked, lifting her to her wobbling feet. Fuu laughed, and brushed herself off, nearly falling in the process. The young man grabbed her around the waist. Mugen decided to swallow his pride and admit he was the girls escort.

"You want me to walk you back to your place?" the young man offered. Mugen placed a hand on Fuu's shoulder and pulled her out of the young man's arms. He wrapped a protective arm around Fuu's waist and glared at him.

"She's with me."

"Sorry, man, I didn't know." he replied, "You should take better care of her then." Mugen increased his glare ten percent.

"Muuuuugen," Fuu crooned, "I fell down, did ya see?" Fuu lauged again, rocking her head against Mugen's chest, "but he helped me up!"

"I saw Fuu."

"My feet are plotting a revolution!" Fuu cried, "they want to overthrow me!" The young man and Fuu laughed. Mugen increased his glare to maximum power.

"Well I suppose I'll leave you two alone," the boy said, backing up.

"How about I carry you the rest of the way, eh Fuu?" Mugen said while he walked away. Fuu nodded and Mugen heaved her off the ground and into his arms, carrying her as a bride would his groom, only Mugen was less then good-natured about it. "Fuck, Fuu, what do you weigh."

"Pshsssssssss" Fuu grumbled, throwing her arms around Mugen's neck, resting her head on Mugen's shoulder. "To the hill, chauffeur!"

"Jeez, settle down, I'll get you there in time for your date."

"It's not a date. NOT A DATE NOT A DATE!" Fuu shouted, kicking her legs wildly.

"Stop that! I'll drop you!" Mugen warned, rearranging her in his arms briefly.

"Don't you dare." Mugen ignored the strange looks they attracted as best he could, after all he was pretty use to it by now, and for awhile Fuu didn't say anything. He thought she might have fallen asleep. But Mugen wasn't that lucky. "Are you going to watch the fireworks with us?"

"Hmm? I guess if you want me too." Mugen replied.

"Yeah," Fuu said, nodding against his shoulder, "that'd be nice. Do you think Jin's done fighting?"

"Dunno, maybe." Fuu fell silent again, and remained that way till they reached the hill. The hillside seemed to be covered in necking couples. The hill was one gushy-mushy love fest, and it made Mugen sick. He briefly wondered how he and Fuu looked, before dropping her in an empty plot towards the top of the hill,

Fuu adjusted herself, tugging her new kimono this way and that, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, before looking at the area he selected. "So much for it being empty."

"Yep, looks like your girlfriend picked a spot ideal for lovers." Mugen replied, sitting next to her. Fuu launched herself at him, knocking him down.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Fuu shouted, pounding on Mugen. Mugen grabbed both of her hands, and laughed.

"Well she certainly won't like seeing you ontop of me." Fuu stopped struggling and stared at Mugen, finally realizing that she was sprawled ontop of him.

"EWWWWWWW!" she cried, trying to roll off of him. "That's grosssss!" Mugen wrapped his legs around her, restraining her.

"You're the one that did it," he replied, grinning, "any more attention and I'll think you have a thing for me."

"MUGEN CUT IT OUT!" Fuu shouted, breaking free. She scrambled away from him back to her original place and tried to regain composure. Mugen snorted.

"Don't act all innocent with me, I know how many brothels you've worked in."

"Nu-uh, never worked! More like they gave me free room and board for a night or two."

"You must have had a customer or two-"

"Nope, always escaped. And I avoided it."

"Noone wanted you cause you got small tits."

"Nope- I'd make this face-" Fuu said and turned towards Mugen, screwing up her face to make her look more like Momo the squirrel than a 15 year old girl. "Makes the men run away. Except the weirdosss.Then crash goes the vase and out goes the Fuu."

"You make that face at me 10-15 times a day, I'm still here."

"Weirrrrdooossss."

"Pssh, well I'm not exactly aching to touch you either." Fuu stuck her tounge out.

"Like I'd let you." An uncomfortable silence fell over both. Fuu went back to adjusting herself. She spent the next couple minutes flipping her hair from one side to the next. Ruffling it, patting it down. She wasn't use to having it down, but she was in no state of mind to fix it back up. "The fireworks are going to start soon. Wheres Raharu?" Fuu looked around, "do you think she'll find us?"

"Fuck if I know."

"Do you think what the innkeeper said is true?"

"What's true?"

"That if you kiss someone during the display you'll find love?"

"No way."

"How do you know?" Fuu turned towards him again.

"What you want to try or something?"

"NO!" Fuu shouted, outraged. Mugen smirked. A blast distracted them, a sudden burst of light in the sky erupted. "OOOOOhh" Fuu's face lit up, illuminated by the spark. Mugen had to admit it was beautiful. The fireworks that is. Fuu shimmied closer to him.

"It's not like he said they'd find love with eachother- you know? Just find love." Mugen's eye twitched. Women. Girls. With their romantic ideals and legends. He sighed.

"So you do?"

"I mean- I don't want you to be all 'Oh Fuu' and fall all over me evey day, because I do not need to smell like you and-"

"Trust me, nothing is going to make _that_ happen."

"and if it really doesn't work whats the harm?" She was leaning in close to her. Three more bursts of light filled the sky, green, blue, red. Mugen could see the light reflect of Fuu's skin, tinting it diffrent colors. Mugen leaned towards her slowly.

"Hey- it's up to you." Mugen replied. Fuu nodded.

"Just to see if its real-" She inched closer.

"I mean its not like," her lips were mere inches away from Mugen's and she still hadn't stopped talking. Mugen wondered if she ever stopped. It wasn't that he wanted to kiss her, really, he just wanted to shut her up. He didn't want Fuu falling in love with him or anything (but wouldn't that piss Raharu off,) he really, honestly just wanted to keep her quiet,"I'm going to fall in love with- " Just another inch to go..

"FUUUUU!" a familiar, annoying voice called. Fuu turned her head, tearing her lips away from their former destenation. _'Dammit!' _Mugen thought,_'is there anything that girl won't find a way to ruin?'_

"Over here, Raharu!" Fuu called, waving her arms. Raharu made her way towards them and flopped into a sitting/laying position next to Fuu.

"Here, this is for you," Raharu said, handing over a doll dressed in a orange-and-pink kimono. "It kinda matches your... other kimono.."

"Oooh, Mugen got me this." Fuu said, lifting her sleeve.

"Aw, should have gotten a yellow one eh?"

"It's okay, I still plan on wearing the other one, it's better for walking, this ones to new to ruin."

Mugen sulked the rest of the time while Raharu and Fuu "oooh"ed and "awe"d at the exploding light. Fuu eventually passed out, however, and when the rest of the couples were leaving it left Mugen and Raharu to argue over the task of who would take her back to the hotel.

"I'll take her," Raharu voulenteered. "You'll probablly want to check out the night life, eh?"

"No, I can take her. I don't have any money left, and you probablly have things you want to do."

"No, I cant take her."

"No, I will. You can't carry her."

"Can too."

"Not as well as me-" The fight raged on till they were pulling at either of Fuu's arms while they argued over who'd take her. Fuu slumbered on...

"I'll take her." I calm voice said from behind them. Jin walked up the hill, carrying a small pouch of money. He tossed it to Raharu who dropped the arm she was holding to catch it, and picked Fuu off the ground carefully. "You two can split the money and enjoy yourselves. Buy some food for the road, tomarrow with some of it, however." Before either thought of something to say, Jin's retreating from was just another dot on the horizon.

"Jerk," Raharu muttered, counting out the money.

"Fucking Fish Face." Mugen growled, taking his half.

"I'll buy the food." Raharu sighed, defeated.

"I'm going for more sake." Mugen replied, walking away, equally defeated.

"This sucks." They both huff'd at the same time. Noone had won the war.

"_Poor Fuu_," Jin thought, taking a moment to look at the bundle of cloth in his arms. _'This competition needs to start. Honestly, neither are the respectable suitor Fuu needs.'_ Not that it was any buisness of his who she chose, Jin reprimanded himself for being too protective. Fuu needing protecting, he reasoned, and it was his job to protect her, so why shouldn't he do so? Jin nodded. He was just doing his job, the right thing to do. He was only reasured for a moment, however when Fuu shifted and her hand brushed his bare skin. He scolded himself for noticing how soft it felt...

-----------

A.N. . I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter so I threw in a carnivale. I don't think I've been using enough Jin either in this chapter. So fireworks- im not really sure if they were around in this time, but Mugen got his by a bullet once, so I'm sure they had gun powder and explosions, so I just assumed, hey, then fireworks won't be so farfetched! Thanks for all the reviews. I'll update as soon as I can. I have to figure out where the stories gonna go. I have raharu- tension- ?- ?-?-? - sucsess. I'll get the mind-cranks working though.

I know how I want it to end, just not how to get there.


	5. The Spoils Of War

**Hero For Hire**

_cap'n crunch _

_coree_

**Chapter 5: The Spoils Of War**

Jin hardly left Fuu's side since they left the carnivale. For three days he hovered over her, always watching, like he was keeping Raharu and Mugen at bay. He ate next to her, slept next to her, walked next to her. There was no getting near Fuu. Heck, he'd probablly bathe with her if he could, but the only one permitted to do that was Raharu. Raharu and Mugen had come to understand eachother. There was a fragile truce struck up between them. They knew, if Jin won, then they both lost, and Jin wouldn't submit to insults and dirty tricks. It would take them both to drag him down, so they could start fighting over the prize againBut what was the prize? Noone was exactly sure just what they were fighting for. There was just the dim idea that it had to do with Fuu. With being the best. Even Jin had somehow been dragged into the fight, and for the time being was winning. The only one who didn't know was Fuu.

Mugen was suckling his bottle of sake like a baby kitten suckles milk from its mother. They hadn't made enough money to spend the night indoors, so they made due with what food they could afford, and the sake Mugen insisted on. Everyone had been drinking, Jin was still sitting across the fire sipping his own glass slowly. In the distance you could barely hear the squeals and splashes from the lake. Mugen snorted. _Did they have to be so loud?_ He was already half way through his second bottle, and his head was buzzing pleasantly. He let his mind slip away and imagine what he could do if he were alone. He could sneak into that lake himself and cause alittle mischief, heck, Fuu was pretty wasted herself, and she probablly wouldn't mind. It was Jin, and that bitch Raharu that were in his way. He wasn't sure Raharu would even mind. She was as drunk as Fuu, even though she didn't have the stomache for sake, and was in a pleasant mood that night. Well, duh, she was in a pleasant mood every night, she could go where neither Mugen or Jin were allowed, and there steal nearly an hour of Fuu's attention for herself. Mugen was tired of losing the war. Raharu was as lecherous as he was and he wasn't going to just stand there and let her get away with oogling Fuu when Mugen wasn't allowed to. Mugen didn't wait another moment, or waste another think (he didn't have many thinks left in his head). He leapt straight to his feet, sake bottle in one had, the other stripping off his coat and shirt- and stormed towards the lake.

"Mugen, where are you going?" Jin demanded.

"Swimming." Jin stood up, ready to stop him, but his thoughts got mixed up in the swirl of motion, so instead he just followed. Where were they going again? Was there something wrong with this? Why was he angry earlier? Hey, why was his shirt still on when Mugen wasn't- Why wasn't Mugens? Oh yes, they're going to the lake.. Whats in the lake? Jin slipped out of clothes down to his cloth binding, a little confused, but it felt good to be so bare in the summer hear. Swimming, thats right. They were going swimming. It was awfully hot, did his head usually feel this empty? He couldn't remember. Mugen waded into the water, taking a deep drink of the sake bottle while he did. There was a cry of protest, but from who? Jin couldn't remember. He simply followed Mugen until the figures came into view.

"MUGEN YOU PERVERT - JIN!" Fuu cried, "JIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Oh wow, it's Fuu. Why was she covering herself like that- where are her clothes-

"Swimming?" he replied, shrugging.

"Come on Fuu, it's hot."

"I- I- WE'RE NAKED!" Fuu shouted. Mugen made a move to remove his shorts- and Fuu hollared again."I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SEE IT MUGEN! TURN AROUND AND DON'T PEEP, WE'RE GETTING DRESSED!" Jin turned around, and Mugen followed suit. There was a rustle of cloth and some whispering on the shore, but no matter how Jin and Mugen strained, they couldn't make out the words. Everything went silent for a moment- was the footsteps or was it just the water- or was it footsteps in the water? Suddenly an arm snaked it's way around his neck and there was something dragging him down-into the water. Before Jin's dazed mind could react, he was face first into the water. His arms frailed, and he heard someone shouting curses under the water with him, bubbles spewing from an open mouth. He broke free of the arm grasping his head and neck and pulled his head out of the water, gasping. A few feet away, Mugen did the same. Jin reached back and grabbed the arm that had attacked him and spun to face its owner.

"Thats what you get!" Fuu shouted, "For peeping." Jin's mind tried to connect two-and-two. Why'd Fuu try to kill him again? He looked over to Mugen who, at this point was lifting Raharu off her feet and throwing her into the lake. He watched as she flailed her arms and disappeard under the water, only to re-emerge soaking and angry. He looked back to Fuu, her arm still clutched in his hand, and noticed she was dressed in only her cloth bindings. Why was this again? Oh- they were swimming. He looked down at his own body, the water only came up to his mid-drift, and he tried to remember taking off his own clothes.. Why had he done that? It doesn't seem rational, but then again, it didn't seem rational to be standing in the lake with a half dressed Fuu. Shouldn't he let go now and retreat? Try to forget this happened. The throbbing in his head said it was likely he would forget. He head another splash as Mugen forced Raharu's head back under the water, a vicious fight was erupting between the two of them. Jin hadn't seen anything like it since he was a child. He looked back to Fuu, who was watching Raharu and Mugen aswell, the moonlight illuminating her face, and neck. She looked surreal. The whole situation was surreal. Jin reached out with his free hand, leaning towards her slowly, trying not to alarm her, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Wha- Jin?" she squealed-suprised, but before she could even begin to guess what he was doing he had heaved her over his shoulder, and was wading into the deeper section of the lake. "JIN!" she hollared, kicking her legs and arms. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW- I SWEAR!" And so Jin obeyed, flipping her off his shoulder into the lake. Fuu shot back to the surface immediatley, spitting water and clawing at Jin's chest for support. She was much to short to stand, and it took her a moment to get use to the shock. Jin leaned back so he was half-floating, half-sitting, and took her hands, directing them to his shoulders so she could balance herself on him. The result, however, ended in Fuu clutching Jin's neck, and wrapping her legs around his waist, to keep from sinking and flailing. It wasn't that she could swim- it's just her mind had trouble recalling what limb should move what way at the time- and Jin was something nice and solid she could hold onto while she tried to remember.

"HEY FISH FACE, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING OVER THERE?" Mugen hollared, wading away from the half-drown Raharu and towards them. Raharu dragged her head out from under the water, and scanned the lake, trying to spot what had distracted her assaliant. There! Jin and Fuu- Fuu and Jin? She strained her eyes-trying to find something that would make it look something other than what it seemed, but Mugen got in the way, and she had no choice but to stand and follow. Jin was alarmed by the sudden attention- angry threatning attention Mugen was sending his direction. He realized Mugen was mad because Fuu was hanging onto him in such a manner- and Jin who hadn't noticed until now that her body, which was wet and sleek from the water, was wrapped around him, and it must seem pretty dirty to Mugen, who had a dirty mind. Jin had to admit that it probablly was dirty, the way Fuu's thighs were rubbing up against Jin's waist, and how he could feel her breathe, which was still heaving and full of panic, against his neck. "LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jin raised his hands to try and show he wasn't doing any of the holding- but Fuu squealed at the sudden shift of weight.

"Don't let go! I'll drown! " she whimpered, increasing her grip around his neck.

"You know how to swim Fuu," Jin tired to reason.

"Nu-uh! I can't remember!" Fuu whinned.

"SHE SAYS SHE CAN'T SWIM!" Jin called.

"That's BULLSHIT!" Mugen said flailing his arms. "DROP HER!" Jin struggled to get out of Fuu's grasp, her wet skin slipping against his own in the most sensational way- and finally- at last he broke her grip and she fell off of him and into the water. How did Jin get in such an akward position as this? Fuu was spinning every limb she could in a freinzied motion, trying to stay afloat, and it felt like his organs were twisting themselves in a knot when he saw her so afraid. _To hell with Mugen_ he scooped her back out of the water and into his arms and made his way towards the shore where Mugen was yelling cuss words.

_'She's just had too much sake'_ Jin thought as she hid her head in his neck and coughed. _'She'll forget this by dawn'_ he reasoned as she moved her leg, causing her thigh to brush agains Jin's wrist. He set her down in the shallow end and sat next to her, the water coming to her shoulders, and his chest. Mugen was still charging towards them, Raharu behind him. He was spitting every cuss word he knew in Jin's direction, and Jin had to wonder why the pirate cared so much. After Mugen cursed a bit, and Raharu sulked, and Fuu scolded, everyone settled down into the water, all trying to get the closest spot next to Fuu. _'It's all rather ridiculous.' _Jin thought, even though he found himself sitting as close to Fuu as possiable, _'she attracts us like bee's to honey.'_ Everything about her was infectious, her laugh, her skin, her pout, her eyes- and Jin couldn't help but get pulled in, just like the rest. And now he was caught in this struggle for her affections as much as they were, only had a better idea what it was all about when he held her in his arms and her skin brushed against his skin. _He knew what the ultimate prize was_ and that gave him an advantage. While the others would flail in the dark, not sure what they wanted from her, not ready to admit it, he'd be making all the right moves. He wasn't going to let either of them win, even if his honor was at stake. This was something more.

"Hey Mugen, why are you still wearing your shorts?" Fuu asked, "Everyone else is in nothing but bindings."

"I don't wear 'em." he replied, scratching his head.

"EWWWWWW," Raharu and Fuu squealed, both moving a little further from Mugen. Which meant Fuu moved closer to Jin of course. It was almost too easy when the competition was an dirty piggish ogre. Jin even allowed his hand to brush Fuu's. Fuu didn't seem to notice, but Mugen sure did. They spent the next few moments glaring daggers at one another.

"Hey! Let's play a game!" Fuu said, clapping her hands together. "You know the one where you have to guess if the other person is fibbing or not- and if they are and you catch them they have to do whatever you want and tell the truth- but if they don't they have to do what you say."

"And if you are telling the truth and they don't call you on a fib?" Jin asked.

"Then its their turn.No foul on either part."

"Okay, I'll go first." Raharu said. "Before I joined you three, I worked in a brothel. Mugen, is that the truth or did I lie?"

"Pssh, Lie. Noway a brothel would hire you."

"Oh, no fun. You win. I lived with my grandfather and hunted for a living. But he died, so.. I had no reason to stay." Raharu shrugged.

"Lick Jin's foot." Mugen demanded.

"Wha?" she shouted, disqusted.

"Lick Jin's foot. Go on." Jin glared at Mugen, but Fuu started whinning about the rules of the games and Jin and Raharu were forced to submit, much to Mugen's amusment. "Okay. Now, lets see...I killed my first man when I was eight. Jin is that a lie or the truth?"

"The truth." Jin replied. Mugen nodded. "Alright, Fuu, I wear these glasses because they were my masters, and I took them when I killed him."

"Truth?" Jin shook his head. Silly Fuu, he could barley see objects a yard or two away without his glasses. Fuu frowned. "You're not going to make me lick Mugen's feet are you?" Jin shook his head.

"No- Not at all. Just close your eyes."

"Jin- please don't make me do something gross!" Fuu pouted.

"You didn't object when I had to lick his feet!" Raharu scolded, "You gotta take the punishment!" Of course, in a moment she might be eating those words.. Fuu sighed and closed her eyes. Jin lifted a hand to guide her face towards his own, and for a brief moment touched her lips to his own. Mugen supressed a growl. Had he not left his sword back at camp, Jin would be a dead man. _'What the fuck is he playing at?' _It was over as quick as it had began, and Jin was facing Mugen and Raharu as if nothing had happened. Raharu remained carefully passive, but Mugen, Mugen was steaming. This didn't escape Fuu's notice, and she quickly tried to avoid another fight over some dumb man-issue by directing the next statement Mugen's way.

"Mugen, the Sunflower Samuria is my old boyfriend who ditched me and ran, and I'm seeking revenge?" Mugen looked from Jin to Fuu, trying not to take the lame bair Fuu offered as a diversion, but too curious not too. He was just slightly curious about the identity of Mr. Sunflower. He considered how determined Fuu was on finding him. Would he go through all that for just a piece of ass? He didn't bother to think about how ready to shed blood he was a moment ago when Jin had pulled his oh-so-clever "I'm Mr. Fucking Charming stunt. It just wasn't the same. It wasn't about that, it was about- Jin. Yeah, that asshole, thinks he can go around doing anything he wants. Anything. Even if it was touching Fuu, who in Mugen's mind, was untouchable. There was no way in hell Mugen could just come out and kiss Fuu out of the blue. She had to initiate, only then was it acceptable. Kissing, anyhow, was dumb. Way too romantic. Jeez, he was so glad he didn't kiss Fuu back on that hill. She'd probablly fall in love with him and moon over him and cry everytime he was hurt- or get in the way when he was fighting. Sure it meant extra portions of food, and hey, maybe a free lay here and there, but Mugen wasn't use to girls like Fuu. She wasn't a whore. She'd want something from him he couldn't give. How was he suppose to go about touching her anyway? Feh. Jin probablly knew. Shit, they were perfect together, little petite Fuu and pale, thin lipped Jin- they looked like something out of a kabuki play. Mugen was so glad he hadn't kissed Fuu. He did not need her loving him, oh-no. But wait. Mugens mind snapped- if Jin kissed Fuu, does Fuu love Jin? Will she be mooning over him, tending his wounds? Mugen could not stand that thought, would not stand that thought- and he didn't have to for long. Fuu was snapping her fingers infront of his face.

"Helllo? MUUUUGEN?" Fuu called, "I think he's thinking too hard.Maybe his brain exploded."

"Shut up, I'm busy." Mugen snapped. Fuu was just the sort of girl who would follow her heart to the edge of the world and jump off. Fuu had romantic written all over her- "True?"

"Psssssh, NOPE!" Fuu laughed. "Not true at all. Geez."

"Who is he then?" Mugen demanded.

"I'll tell you-" Fuu teased, "Eventually." Mugen scowled. Jin scowled. Raharu just smirked. Jin suspected that Fuu talked about more than boys with Raharu. He felt hurt. Could Raharu know what he didn't? He should make a better attempt at talking to Fuu, which was hard when ones vocabulary was limited to "Hn." "Hmmm." and "Run."

"Okay fine, whaddya want me to do?"

"Prove you're not wearing underwear?"

"What you want me to whip it out?" Mugen sneered.

"No, just pull your shorts down a little, beneath the hip bone." That seemed like a safe enough area. Honestly, Fuu was just trying to heal Mugen's wounded ego before things got out of hand. She had no idea what could have wounded it- it wasn't like she and Jin were _really_ kissing. It was just a peck. Fuu's lips begged to contend, still tingling from the slight pressure that had been forced upon them just moments ago. Mugen stood, grinning lecherously and lowered them, perhaps alittle too much, so a few strands of velvet hairs curled out. Fuu turned a bright shade of pink that even the night had trouble hidding. Mugen glanced quickly to Jin to see if he noticed, and fixed Fuu with a seductive leer.

"Like what you see baby?" Mugen said, shiffting the shorts down lower, "Intrested in more?"

"EWWWW MUGEN CUT IT OU-" Fuu started to cry, but was interupted by a swift "THUD" and "CRACK!" as Raharu broke the sake bottle Mugen left floating in the water over Mugen's head. Mugen fell face first into the water.

"Do you think he's dead?" Fuu said, jumping up. Jin stood next to her.

"No," Jin said. "Mugen has a hard head."

"Lets go." Raharu said, walking past them to gather the rest of her clothes.

"Jin..do you think you could carry him back to camp?" Fuu asked over her shoulder to gather her kimono. Jin glared at the prone form in the water and seized it's ankles. As he dragged Mugen back to camp he took care to walk by the large rocks.

"You did deserve it." he told the unconcious Mugen. Had Raharu not done it, Jin would have done it himself, with a fist. That may have been a better deal for Mugen, he hadn't even seen Raharu coming, but he'd have seen Jin and had a chance to defend himself. Mugen's head rolled from side to side, and Jin sighed. "Idiot."

-------------------

A.N. I kinda put this in as a filler to keep the story from moving to quickly. I didn't think I was giving Jin enough air time either. I have the ending planned out perfectly. I just don't want to rush to get there. I hope my hap-dashed thrown together mid-plot doesn't seem to shabby.


	6. Jealousy Sweeps The Streets

**Hero For Hire**

_cap'n coree_

**Chapter Six: Jealousy Sweeps The Streets**

"I can't walk anymore." Fuu whinned.

"You want to eat, don't-cha?" Mugen taunted over his shoulder. Of course she wanted to eat, they hadn't eaten all day. The only game Raharu had found that day had been a rather fat squirrel, and Fuu had thrown herself infront of it before Raharu could even knock an arrow, crying and pleading for it's life. Of course, Fuu was hungry. But that squirrel could be related to Momo. And Fuu would not eat a squirrel. Oh no. Squirrel's are just too cute and cuddly. She wanted to get to the next village but she couldn't walk anymore. That was it. She just couldn't do it. And she told Mugen so.

"Well if you hadn't stopped Raharu from-" Mugen turned around, Fuu was swaying back and forth on her feet, her mouth moving, but now the words were just non-sense. Suddenly she teetered too far backwards and fell towards the ground. Raharu had barely made it to Fuu's side and got her arms around her waist before she went plumeting for the ground. Her limp form hung over Raharu's arm, almost like a napkin would drape from a waiters, and Raharu was having a hard time keeping her up.

"CAN YOU TWO HELP ME?" She shouted, Fuu swaying like a branch in the wind as Raharu shifted her weight this way and that. Jin quickly made his way over to them, and lifted Fuu out of Raharu's arms.

"We should hurry to the next village." Jin said, turning around, "Fuu needs food, and rest." For the next hour, while dusk set, they made their way through the woods. When night did fall, Raharu was depending on Jin and Mugen's sense of direction. She hung onto the hem of Fuu's kimono to guide herself, but eventually they saw the lamps of the next town burning through the trees, and it was gradually easier to find ones way.Once in town they entered the first teahouse they could find, Fuu still dangling from Jin's arms. It must have looked odd, but the waitress was kind.

"Traveling?" she asked, gesturing to Fuu.

"Hmm." Jin "replied" and nodded.

"It is hard on a girl,I suppose. Poor thing." She looked at Raharu. For a split it looked like something had passed between them. They had both looked for something in one another, and finding it, instantly grew more outgoing with one another. "But you seem to be doing just fine." She motioned to Raharu, smilling. The bait was set.

"I suppose I'm just not like other girls," Raharu said, running her hand through her hair. The waitress looked at Raharu again, as if to confirm her notion, and bowed.

"I am Yuki."

"Raharu. This is Jin, Mugen, and that there, is Fuu."

"Fuu must be very lucky to have such strong, caring companions." Yuki was addressing all three, but her eyes were fixed on Raharu. By this time Mugen had his own notion just what was going on here. He briefly wondered if there was an underground society of lesbians, and if they had code words so one might know the other. He briefly imagined Raharu trying to intiate Fuu into the society, and Fuu going along with it because she knew no better. _"What kind of game is this, Raharu?" "A fun one, now just let me undo your kimono and kiss you on the mouth infront of all these robed strangers. I promise it's just a really fun fun game."_ Mugen would have never guessed Yuki was one had it not been for the meaningful looks they were shooting one another. Had there been arrows attached to those looks, Raharu and Yuki would have gone through two quivers each already.Yuki just didn't look like a dyke. Not at all like Raharu. She was short, with a charming figure. She was dressed in a guady red kimono, wore lipstick to match, and had long black hair that hung to her waist. She was the kind of girl Mugen was use to. Yuki lead them to their table and took their orders. Mugen ordered for Fuu.

When the food came, Yuki lingered longer then usual for a waitress, even in a trashy, empty teahouse. Mugen tried to send her away with dirty looks and some disgruntled growling here and there, but she didn't even look his way. "_Atleast I'll have Fuu to myself_" Mugen thought, not even thinking that A) Fuu was unconscious... B) Jin was still there. Mugen poked Jin in the shoulder.

"Give 'er to me, I think I know how to wake her up." Mugen said, and Jin handed her over. He was glad to be rid of her. He was growing tired of the odd looks that he was getting. Mugen heaved the slumbering girl into his own lap and adjusted her until her head rested against his chest. Picking up a rice ball, he waved it under her nose before placing it in her mouth. Like clock work, Fuu's eye's popped open and her teeth began to gnash and crash the rice ball.

"Mmnn, Mugen where are we?" Fuu asked, still a little woozy, while licking crumbs off her lips.

"A teahouse, you passed out." Fuu went to sit up, but Mugen's arm was restraining her. "You're not ready to get up."

"I am too!" Fuu said, trying to sit up once more, but Mugen's hand forced her down onto her lap again.

"ARE NOT! Not just lay there for a few seconds."

"Don't tell me what to do, you jerk! I know what I can and can't do!"

"Nu'uh! Now will you just LET ME FEED YOU SOME FUCKING RICE BALLS AND CALM THE FUCK DOWN BEFORE YOU PASS OUT AGAIN?" Now, all eyes were directed at Fuu and Mugen, including Raharu's and Yuki's.Raharu looked like she might have said something, but Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You have some very..uh..entertaining friends?"

"Hm." Raharu grumbled. Yuki sat down next to her.

"I'm getting off duty soon, would you like to maybe come out for drinks with me?" Raharu looked over to Fuu, who was now being (force) fed rice balls by Mugen, who muttered curses every time Fuu coughed, spraying him with crumbs. Despite the constant stream of cuss words spewing from his mouth, Mugen was obviously enjoying himself. After all, he wouldn't let Fuu up to feed herself, and Fuu, although she tried to sit up every once in awhile, was enjoying the extra attention she was getting. All of this was as obvious to Raharu as the lustful look in Yuki's eyes, and it hurt to see the two so cozy. Raharu turned away from them, and nodded, Yuki stood up.

"I'll be back for you when I am through. Wait for me?" Raharu nodded again.

"Listen Fuu, I've been thinking." Mugen whispered between shoving Fuu's mouth full of food like a crazed mother bird. "We kinda have this _thing_, ya know? You get kidnapped, I save your sorry ass from danger, so on and so forth.." Fuu was too busy chewing to really understand. "Well I was thinking Fish Face is probablly gonna split after we find this, this guy, if we ever do. And Raharu? Raharu's way to flaky to stick around, and you wouldn't want her to? Am I right?" Fuu wasn't even watching Mugen now, but bending her neck to watch.. "So I was thinking what if I stuck-"

"Wheffes Raharu goffing?" Fuu mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Huh?" That was not the awnser Mugen was expecting to his almost finished proposal- er...deal. Proposal sounded too..too close to _proposal_ in Mugen's mind.The bended knee-ring-white dress kinda thing. Mugen briefly entertained that idea in his mind before shuddering violently.

"Where is she going?" Fuu said pointing towards Raharu as she stood and exited the teahouse with Yuki.

"I dunno, out with her dyke friend to have a dyke parade."

"The waitress, a dyke? I mean its one thing to say it about Raharu, I'll admit she's a little boyish- but that waitress looked like the kind of girl _you _would chase after."

"I don't chase after girls whose mouths taste like rotten sushi." The inuendo was lost on Fuu, and for a moment she was puzzled before leaping to her feet. Before Mugen could react she was hustling towards the door.

Fuu poked her head out and looked this way and that for Raharu. A few yards away, she spotted her friend walking arm and arm with the petite waitress from the teahouse. Fuu blanched, but passed it off as another one of Raharu's odd little quirks. She was rather outgoing, after all. The two were laughing, and talking, like Raharu usually laughed with Fuu. It pained Fuu to see Raharu acting so- friendly, with someone else. Usually Raharu only laughed like that with Fuu. She turned around, back into the tea house, to find Jin standing behind her.

"Did she say when she was coming back?"

"Hnn." Jin replied, shaking his head. Fuu frowned. Raharu had never taken off on her like that. It was like she was, was..MUGEN! Fuu huffed, and stormed out of the teahouse. Walking in the opposite direction of Raharu and her, her...NEW friend! It took Fuu a few minutes to realize that she had no idea where she was going. They hadn't even rented hotel rooms yet! So, with no place to go, Fuu slumped down infront of a tree and pouted.

It didn't take Jin and Mugen long to find her. Her pink kimono was a dead give away against the otherwise black horizon.(She would alternate between the yellow and pink, but she still seemed to favor her old one. When Mugen had asked, concealing his interest in a vicious comment, she told him that she was afraid to get the yellow one dirty or torn. "After all Mugen, its special. You bought it for me on our first date!" she joked lightly.Mugen had snarled about never going on a date with a girl as whinny or flat-chested as Fuu but went away rather pleased, and over all in a better mood. That night he pulled Fuu's hair a total of 8 times and tripped her 6.) She looked up at them as they approached, and both tried to search for some sort of magic word to make her feel better, but were both relived when she shook her head for them to be quite, and stood to walk with them.

When they got to nearest hotel, and rented their room, Fuu was restless. She paced back and forth across the floor, looking every now and then out the window for a sign of Raharu.

"Don't worry," Mugen muttered, "you're girlfriend will be back."

"MUGEN-" Fuu hollared, but found she couldn't expend any energy scolding him that could go to pacing and fretting. "She doesn't even know what hotel were in."

"She'll come back." Jin said.

"How do you know?"Fuu snapped. Jin merely motioned to a ball of fuzz laying in the corner. It was Beau. Fuu blanched. She hadn't noticed the dog there- to be honest she hardly ever noticed it, even though it had taken to following her every now and again. (At night Fuu worried for Momo's saftety and was always partially relieved when an innkeep wouldn't let the dog bunk with them.)

"Oh." Fuu stopped pacing for a moment, and fell back onto her matress. "Well.. I guess.. I'll go to sleep then.." Fuu closed her eyes, tossed this way, tossed that way and sat up momentarially to dig Momo out of her kimono. She looked at the dog, then looked at Momo.

"Momo, go sleep in a tree." she whispered to the squirrel. Mugen had made fun of her several times before for talking to Momo. Momo, however, understood and did as Fuu said, glancing cautiously at the dog. Mugen watched, and held his tounge. There was no need to make fun of her tonight. It'd just cause more noise. He was already so worn out..

The moment Mugen's head hit the pillow he fell asleep and dreamed Fuu was a squirrel, and no matter how many faces she made it couldn't keep a large pit-bull (,who Mugen suspected was Raharu), at bay. The pit bull was slobbering on Fuu, coating her fluffy glossy hair with slobber. Then the pit-bull had two heads-no three- did one have glasses? Was one cursing? Mugen woke up sweating and cursing and feeling oddly guilty..

Fuu was up at dawn, and searching the room frantically as if she suspected to find Raharu lurking anywhere in its four corners. After she searched the room, she dragged Mugen and Jin to the teahouse from the night before. They waited there for atleast an hour before the owner came out and asked them if they were looking for Yuki.

"Yes, do you know where she is?"

"She came by and told us she'd be seeing off a friend at the other end of town." the owner said. Fuu thanked him, and started speed walking in the other direction. Mugen snorted. Jin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. They followed, feeling rather out of place behind the fuming girl.

"Does she get this worked up when were missing?" Mugen asked, looking at Jin.

"Hm."

At the edge of town they found her, staring off into the horizion, determined not to look at them, or the girl besides her. There was a tense silence as they stood there. Several seconds passed.

"So this is it?" Yuki asked, looking up at Raharu, who was still staring in the other direction.

"Hmm" she replied, doing a very stunning impression of Jin. She turned and stepped towards their destination. Fuu, Jin and Mugen followed. Yuki shot Fuu a dirty look that bounced off the oblivious girl as if she were made of rubber. While they walked away the tense silence resumed, before Yuki shouted through cupped hands;

"Come back to me." Raharu stiffened slightly, "Come back to me, when you're done, when your tired, of chasing the elusive sunflowers." The refrence wasn't lost on Mugen, Jin, or Raharu. Only Fuu believed the girl was refering to the objective of their journey. Or her journey, it should be said. She had, perhaps, pegged the goal of the rest.

For a few days, Raharu and Fuu were on stiff terms. Raharu couldn't look Fuu in the eye. Fuu did her best not to acknowlage Raharu's presence. The pressure was killing Mugen. He wished they'd just get over it, so Fuu would stop being so grumpy. But then suddenly the clouds broke and Mugen heard them laughing when he was about to enter their hotel room.

"How come you always wear boy clothes?" Fuu asked. It was the first thing she said directly to Raharu since the night she vanished. It was the first time Fuu ever thought to ask, and she had merely done it because she was the only living thing in the room besides Momo, Beau and herself. And she was tired of talking to herself and Momo.

"It makes it easier to hunt and move quietly." Raharu replied dryly.

"Have you _ever _worn a kimono?"

"Not since my mother died." Fuu grunted. Raharu sighed.

"I'd like to see you wear one." Fuu said, "It'd be funny. Almost like seeing Mugen or Jin in one.." She smilled faintly. Raharu shiffted.

"I guess I could try one on," she mumbled, "to amuse you. You'd have to help me tie the obi though..." Fuu stood, Raharu stood.

"Okay, I'll turn around and you change into my spare kimono. Tell me when you need me to tie it." Fuu turned towards the wall and covered her eyes, which was silly, since they had bathed so many times before. After a few minutes of shuffling clothes, and grunts of frustration, Raharu told Fuu it was alright to look. Fuu turned around to see Raharu clutching the yellow kimono closed, while trying to hold the obi on as well. Fuu laughed slightly and started to tie it together, too busy too notice the deep flustered blush on Raharu's face, and how tight she clutched the kimono together._'Why am I acting so..girly?'_ Raharu pondered slightly. She was dizzy, having Fuu so close to tie her clothes on together. It reminded her of when her mother use to do it for her. Fuu reminded Raharu of her mother alot in some ways.

"There!" Fuu said, backing away to examine Raharu. A few seconds passed and Raharu shiffted uncomfterably.

"How do you move in these things? Or sit? Or sleep? Eek." Raharu laughed. Fuu laughed.

"It _is _like seeing Mugen in a kimono!" Fuu exclaimed, gasping for air.

The door slid open and Mugen's head popped in.

"What the- HEY ISN'T THAT THE KIMONO I GAVE YOU?"

"Yeah- so?"

"What is she doing wearing it?"

"Well.."

"You told me it was special!"

"It is?"

"Apparently not special enough!" Mugen huffed,slamming the door and retreating to the hall.

"Geez, whats his problem?"

"I don't know." Raharu said, beaming, "want to try on my clothes?" There was another wave of laughter as Mugen pouted in the hall.

"Hmph. Girls."

--------------------

A.N. OOOOph. Work is killer. Never get a fast food job. I work register, mornings mostly. WEEKEND mornings. I have to deal with crazed grandmas/pas and hobos all hungry for coffee. I spilled a whole pot today all over the counter and myself. I keep telling myself the paycheck will fix it, but... if it doesnt...well... ima quit. Im a big fat quitter. My loyalties are elsewhere. Like and sleeping in and Cap'n crunch filled afternoons. I can't even stay up saturday for my fav. couch time. But I'll never give up on this story. Fear not! Mc Donalds can coffee pot me to death, and I'll stand strong.


	7. In The Worst Way

**Hero For Hire**

_cap'n coree_

**Chapter 7: In The Worst Way**

Jin could smell the rain. It hung in the air like a pair of moldy drapes. He wanted to hurry his companions to shelter, but the map said they had several iles to go. They could not beat the rain. It was gathering in dark, ominous clouds above them, and they had no protection against them. It looked like the rain would beat them. Or beat _on _them.

"Oh nooo," Fuu whinned, looking to the sky. "It looks like rain. Jin, do you think we'll reach the next town before it hits?"

"No." Jin replied, wishing he could protect Fuu from the rain as well as he did thugs.

"Oh drat." Fuu was wearing her yellow kimono, had been for the last several days to try to make it up to Mugen for whatever offense she did to him by letting Raharu put it on. "I'm going to run behind that tree and change really quick." She turned to Mugen, pointing an accusing finger, "NO peeping?"

"Feh, why are you telling me? Not like you have anything to say." Mugen said, glaring. Fuu scowled and stuck her tounge out. She turned, and ran up the slight incline to hide herself behind a large oak. Everyone halted to wait. There was a rustling of clothes and Jin looked up to make sure there was noone around to see when suddenly the sight of creamy skin halted his search. He couldn't see much, but at his angle he could see just the slightest bit of the back of Fuu's leg. Her legs, Jin mused, should be well muscled from all the walking they did. He'd never actually gotten a good look at them. Not that he wanted to or anything. He suppose he might have when they were all in the lake together, but his thoughts were elsewhere. They weren't muscled like he expected them to be. They looked soft, still round with some baby fat that she hadn't grown out of yet, and were not at all undesirable. Jin stiffled the urge to rub, and squeeze them. Such thoughts were fit for people like Mugen. Fuu was still a girl. He owed her his sword. That was his only connection to her. Surely she didn't want anything else. Surely, he should stop thinking like this. Fuu needed someone who would be able to show her the affection she needed, someone she could talk with, and have talk back. Someone who wasn't going to be on the run for the rest of his life. Jin turned away and adjusted his glasses, pretending he had never seen what he had. In a moment, Fuu was running back down the hill, the yellow kimono tucked safely in a bag beneath her arm. It wasn't long after they started again, that the rain began to pour.

You could hear her teeth chatter for a mile. Mugen was half tempted to give her his coat and tell her to shut the fuck up. Alot of good it would do, however. He was as soaked as she was. _'Why even try,'_ Mugen scowled. _'It always backfires.'_ Jin was falling back to walk along side of her. Mugen scowled, half tempted to speed up and reach her before he did. Before he could make up his mind however, Jin was beside her and taking off his own coat.

"Here, it might not help much," Jin said, draping it over her shuddering shoulders.

"Thanks," she said meekly, drawing it around her. _'Bastard!'_ Mugen's mind reeled,_'he stole my idea'_ So he wasn't actually going to do it, but still, it pissed him off. Not only that, but Fuu didn't look half bad dripping wet. The kimono had just started to cling to her body so Mugen's mind could travel down it's worst paths. How dare he not only steal Mugen's idea, but take away his only means of entertainment as well! Raharu was too bust trying to protect her pipe and the last of the tabacco she purchased at the last town to notice. Mugen liked smoking a pipe every now and then, but that girl was obsessed. On one of the rare occassions they actual held a civil conversation, Mugen had asked her what the big deal was with her and her tabacco.

"It keeps me grounded," she replied, taking a drag and exhaling the putrid smoke, "keeps me clam." She had taken to smoking more and more as they went on, to the point where whenever he saw Raharu, it was always with a pipe stuck in her mouth and a sedated look on her face. Sometimes Mugen wondered if it was really tabacco she was smoking or that crazy weed that was popular here and there, and especially in her home town. It was doubtful, however, because she didn't giggle enough, or consume food at the inhuman rate most people on it did.

A sigh of relief ran through them when the town came into few. Jin was afraid they might have to set up camp outside for the night, and was sure atleast Fuu would catch a cold from the results. They found a hotel, and the moment their soggy feet hit its floors, Fuu was rushing to the bath, Raharu on her heel. Mugen snorted. They'd just have to wait their turns to take a bath.

Fuu stripped off her sopping kimono and submerged herself into the warm water. She sighed, her muscles relaxing.

"Theres nothing like a hot bath." Raharu "mmhm"d, slipping in next to her, her pipe protruding from her lips. "Do you have to smoke that thing everywhere you go?" Fuu laughed. Raharu quickly pulled it out of her mouth.

"Does it bother you?" She was ready to put out its contents right then and there.

"No," Fuu replied, "Infact, I kind of like the smell." Raharu sighed, glad that it didn't upset her to have her constantly smoking, and took another drag, not afraid to let the aroma fill the air.

"I just want to make you happy, Fuu," she said, looking into the bath water. She was afraid that her confession had maybe given away too much. Hell, she was tired of hiding it. Fuu just giggled.

"Oh, Raharu. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my best friend, you know?" The words beat against Raharu painfully. Sometimes Fuu was so oblivious it hurt. Honestly, couldn't she see something so obvious? When it was staring her straight in the face? Maybe Mugen and Jin could stand it but she couldn't. She couldn't just sit back and wait for Fuu to make her move on whoever. Not knowing killed her. She wasn't going to step back and let someone else become the victor. That just wasn't her. Fuck Mugen. Fuck Jin. Fuck anyone else that might come to claim her. Fuck fear. Raharu was going to go for it. She gathered her courage like she was taking an arrow and knotching it. She fixed her aim on Fuu.

"I know," she said in a husky voice that must have come out as something like a growl, "but I could be so much _more_ Fuu." She was moving closer to Fuu, like a preadator approaching it's prey. Fuu squeaked.

"Uh, Raharu, what do you mean?" But it was too late, Raharu was standing right infront of her, so close, thier skin brushed, and still Fuu didn't get it. "Urmm, is there something on my face?" Raharu leaned down, cupping her startled face in her hands, and touched her lips to her own. She was drinking in Fuu's scent like it was water, and it was sweet, like Spring. Sunflowers. Honey. All the things that made Fuu who she was. Her little sunflower. Raharu wasn't bold enough to try and force her tounge into Fuu's mouth, but leaned away slowly to look at her face. When she opened her eyes, Fuu's were wide with fear and confusion.

"Wha-" Fuu started. Raharu had failed. Was it better that she tried? Would it have been better if she had gone on not knowing?

"Fuu, I-I love you," Raharu stuttered. Fuu's brought a hand to her mouth, her eyes were welling with tears. She shook her head meekly.

"Raharu- you're my _friend_," Fuu mumbled, trying to look away. Raharu felt anger bubble in her stomache. _Friend Freind FRIEND. _Somewhere the God's were laughing at her expense. She pulled Fuu's face towards her. She'd make her see how much she loved her.

"FUU, you don't understand, I LOVE YOU!" she shouted, "I turned down Yuki for you. I could have had her. I could have even stayed there with her. She was throwing herself at me, and I chose you. I.Chose.You. Can't you see how much I care? I want to be with you in the worst way Fuu. Please. Please don't turn me away-"

"Raharu," Fuu said, a hint of anger in her voice, "Get away from me."

"Fuu, please- I'll take care of you-"

"Raharu I can't, I just don't feel that way about you. Can't we just pretend this never-"

"Who is it?" Raharu demanded, tears forming in her own eyes.

"Wha?"

"Who is it? Who do you love? Mugen? Jin? Neither of them can treat you, care about you like I can!"

"SHUT UP!" Fuu hollared, "You don't know anything! I can't love you because I'm in love with someone else!"

"Then what is it?" Raharu moaned, grabbing hold of Fuu's shoulders, shaking her. She was trembling. Her whole body felt like it was going to cave in on itself. "I can fix it whatever it is." Fuu regarded her sadly, removing her hands from her shoulders.

"No, you can't." Fuu said, placing a hand on Raharu's head, and stroking her hair softly like a mother would. "You're a girl. I'm, I'm just not _like_ that. You're my best friend." Fuu turned and heaved herself out of the bath. Drying and dressing without looking at Raharu.

"I can't," Raharu mumbled, covering her face and seeping into the water, "I can't be your best friend. I CAN'T! It's killing me. If you can't love me-" Raharu sobbed. Fuu left the room. Outside in the hall, Fuu left compouser. It felt like her world was dissolving. Mugen had been right. She could just hear his cocky voice how. _'I told you so._' But what hurt more were Raharu's words. _'I can't! I can't be your best friend.'_ She was right. They'd never be the same. They'd never be able to talk to one another like they use to. Things all fell into place. How she acted. The things she said. Fuu didn't know how she could ever have been so stupid. Raharu had never been her best friend. Jin and Mugen were walking down the hall, apparently coming to tell them they've spent enough time in the bath, dressed in white bath robes. Their clothes were probablly hanging out to dry somewhere. When they saw Fuu they froze."What the hell is wrong with you?" Mugen asked. Fuu looked up at him pitifully before shaking her head and bowling through them. She couldn't tell them. The only person she could tell had caused it, and had been yanked away from her. _'STUPID STUPID STUPID!'_ Fuu's mind screamed. She ran out the front doors of the inn. She wanted to yell, scream. Punch something. She had to get out of there- but where? She ran into the only tea house with its lights still on and slumped over a table, sobbing, and dripping wet from the constant down pour of rain. An elderly woman approached her.

"Can I help you-" Fuu looked up at her, "OH, you pour thing. Whats wrong? Boy trouble?" Fuu could do nothing but nod, she didn't feel like explaining the situation to her. "Here, have some tea, on the house." The woman poured her a cup, and Fuu glanced around for a shady man with a bag that might whisk her away to the nearest whore house when she couldn't pay. Seeing she was alone with the old woman, she sipped the tea, letting its warmth overcome her. "Oh, its tough to have a crush. Unrequited love is one of the deepest pain there is. Are you all right alone, hon? Do you need someone to talk to?" _Why are old people so nosy?_ Fuu shook her head and the old woman smilled kindly and returned to her work. "Just call if you need anything." Fuu sipped her tea everynow and then and tried to gather her thoughts, but everytime she thought she was composed, there was a crash of thunder (_real, or imaginary?) _that sent her thought scattering into the abyss. She only drank half of the tea, before rising to leave. The woman's words stung. She knew they were meant to be comforting, but they hadn't helped at all. She went back outside. Back to the rain, and its constant, steady, reliable beat. Having no where else to go, and not wanting to return to the hotel, she curled up under a tree.

Mugen found her. He was soaked, and still wearing the bathrobe from the hotel. Fuu would have laughed if she were in a better mood.

"I looked all over the place, where the fuck were you?" he snarled, his words almost lost in the pitter patter of rain. Fuu just sniffled and looked up at him.

"You were right." She waited for the laughter. She could tell by the look on his face he knew what she meant. Even Mugen wasn't that dumb. Heck, he had seen it when she hadn't. Maybe she just didn't want to. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._ "Aren't you going to laugh." Mugen frowned, and shook his head, his hair splashing their own raindrops. He offered her his hand and she took it.

"Let's go back."

"I'm too tired, I don't want to." Mugen heaved her off the ground and into his arms.

"Too bad, you are. She got her own room, so don't worry about it." Fuu sniffled. He carried her back to the hotel and dumped her in their room. "It looks like you need another bath." Fuu regarded her clothes, shivering. "Well too bad, I got dibs. Had to skip my own too look for you." Mugen snorted and closed the door. Fuu peeled off her wet clothes and found a robe folded on her bed.

"Well, atleast I won't be too wet." She changed, but when she laid down, she couldn't fall asleep. She listened to the beat of the rain outside the walls, and wept into her pillow, mixing her salty tears with the rain water from her hair.

_'Nothing hurts like unrequited love.'_ What about unrequited friendship?

--------------------

A.N. Thanks everyone for the reviews! Hugs! I hope you liked this one. I turned it out pretty quick. Just had to get it out. I'm thinking of a new fic, FuuxMugen, set after the series. I don't know if I'm going to start it till the end of this one, but it involves Mugen finding Fuu living with gypsies. I've got the first chapter or two outlined in my head. I'm just not sure if I want to start it yet, because I'm unsure of the middle and end, which makes me feel queasy about starting it because I don't want to get into something I can't finish.Oh-wait, I think I just got an idea. Well tell me what you think.


	8. Catalyst

**Hero For Hire**

_cap'n coree_

**Chapter 8: Catalyst**

Once again the balance had been thrown off. Fuu pretended Raharu wasn't there, and Raharu sulked most of the day. Jin was afraid that if something didn't change, they'd be ripped apart at the seems. Jin had been filled in on what must have happened by Mugen. Most of it was guess work, but Jin assumed that it must be accurate, he'd never seen Fuu in such a slump. Sometimes she would look so lost, and open her mouth as if she wanted to say something, to anyone, but lacked the words. Her trust, it seemed, had been broken. She no longer talked as much as before. Jin might have been glad for the end of such noisy disturbances like shrieks of girlish laughter, or the piggish laugh from Raharu, but he found whenever he did try to meditate all he could do was worry for Fuu. What could he do? He was never good at conversation, and whenever he approached Fuu, he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to talk about Raharu. It was none of his buisness, and he didn't even want her to know he knew. It couldn't do either of them any good. Mugen was taking the whole ordeal out on Raharu. He would spew every insult he could at her, whenever the chance came up, but she never fought back. She'd just smoke her pipe and stare into the fire, as if nothing was happening. This disturbed Jin just as much as Fuu, and he wondered how bad things had really been in that bathhouse. It enraged Mugen who was looking for an excuse to get into a fist fight with Raharu. Fuu didn't even pay any mind to the onesided fight, when before, she might have spoken up. Jin was uneasy sleeping out doors these days. Fuu had a nasty habit of sleeping too far away from them all, and slipping off in the night. It worried Jin. He was afraid something bad would happen if he let her out of his sight for too long.

Jin was glad when they had an inn to sleep in. He thought that the four walls would contain Fuu. She wouldn't be able to escape. And then she was _forced_ to sleep close to them, where he could hear her every breath and assure himself that although she seemed defeated, she was yet alive.

Raharu had gotten into the habit of sleeping in a seperate room, but distance couldn't lessen the pain. She was sluggishly making her way down the hall to the bath when she ran into Fuu and Mugen in the hall. Fuu was training her eyes on the floor. Mugen was scowling in her direction. Raharu clutched the towel she carried to her chest. "Fuu."

Fuu didn't look up, but gave a slight "Hnn" in response. Raharu counted this as a good sign. She had in a way said something to her after all.

"I'm going to take a bath. I was wondering, would you mind-" Fuu looked up at her, her eyes flashing (with fear, or rage?) and shook her head.

"No, no. I'm going to take a walk, ur, outside. Go ahead and take your time Raharu." she said, and hurried away. Mugen looked torn between following Fuu and beating Raharu to a bloody pulp. Since he was more use to showing rage then compassion, he chose the latter of the two. Mugen whirrled on Raharu, slaming her against the paper screen that served as a wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he hissed between clenched teeth.

"Let me go." she whimpered, "Please- I just want things to go back-"

"Back before you fucked everything up, eh? Leave Fuu alone! I will fucking break your neck if I catch you-"

"Please-" she whinned, trying to push him off, "I just want to talk to her-"

"You've done enough damage!" Mugen growled, tightening his grip on her shoulders until it ached painfully.

"Because I did what you're too afraid to do!" Raharu bellowed, grasping his hand, trying to pull it off. Mugen fury increased ten fold, and he moved one hand off her shoulder and to her throat.

"I should kill you." He wrapped his hand around it, cutting off her air supply. "I should kill you right now so I don't have to look at you. So Fuu doesn't have to look at you." Raharu gasped and flung her limbs out in a flurry in an attempt to knock him off. They all fell with a weak "thud" against his chest and shins. Mugen was unaffected. She tried to call for help, anyone. Someone would have to come- but she couldn't breathe let alone talk.

"Thats enough." Jin put a hand on Mugen's shoulder.

"Mind your own, Fish Face."

"I said that's enought. Stop now, Mugen." He seized Mugen's hand and tried to remove it. "I will have to use force if you don't Mugen." Mugen's eyes flashed, and he scowled at Jin. _'How can you defend her when you know what she's done..'_

"This won't solve anything." Mugen didn't release his grip. Raharu was turning blue. Jin feared any moment she'd pass out... Jin, although he didn't like Raharu, could not let this go on. His honor forbade it. He had no choice. He hauled off and hit Mugen with such force that it threw him off Raharu.

"Bastard." Mugen bellowed. Raharu was running for the door, cluthcing her throat. Her legs pumped, although a moment ago she didn't have the strength to work them, and she didn't know where she was going, except she was running after Fuu.

"How could you do that, Jin." Mugen growled, standing up "You know she deserves it."Jin shook his head.

"She just did what we were too cowardly to do." Mugen clutched the hilt of his sword.

"I'll kill you-" Mugen threatened, "Don't fucking test me." Jin regarded him coldly.

"Somehow I doubt it Mugen-" There was the sound of steel sliding out of the sheath, and in a moment they were tangled together in a blur of blue-red-and silver. Vases were broken, the paper walls were sliced apart. Occupants of rooms shrieked and searched for an escape as they bounded from room to hall to room, breaking anything in their way. Suddenly, however, a familliar shriek out-shrieked all others, and both men were disarmed.

"Fuu." Mugen growled, turning away from Jin, who followed, leaving her customers, and innkeeper, astounded, confused, and a little frightened.

Raharu heard the scream, and her legs, though weary as they were, worked harder to reach the cry of distress, and her throat, though sore and spent as it was, managed to call out her name. _'Fuu, this is all my fault.'_ She didn't know what could be wrong, but her mind raced with what could be happening to her at this instance. She weaved in and out of the trees, leaving the path. Soon, a group of burly men came into view between the thick wood trunks, they were semi-circled around something that gave them great amusment, and the stench of sake rolled of them and uphill.

"LET ME GO!" Fuu screamed as one of the larger men pushed her against a tree, her back arching painfully as a limb dug into her back.

"Give us some sugar hon," he called sardonically, leaning forward. Raharu's stomache lurched, but she realized she had left her bow and arrow at the hotel. She was useless.. Suddenly there was a howl of pain as the man flinched away from the girl, his hand to his mouth. Scarlet flooded his fingers and Fuu spit out a chunk of skin from his lip.

"Your gonna pay for that you little cunt!" he howled, trying to stop the blood flow. His friends advanced, and he drew a knife from his pocket. "We weren't gonna hurt yeh, much, but now.." Raharu's legs were once again propelling her down the hill towards the group, and she knocked one or two down before coming to stand before Fuu right before the knife struck home-

It buried itself deep into Raharu's side and she her vision blurred. She heard Fuu calling her and trying to hold her up. Raharu tried to steady herself by leaning against Fuu, still protecting her by using her own body as a shield. She was loosing blood fast, and the man was pointing the knife at her again.

"Git the fuck outta here, bitch, this ain't none o' your buisness." Raharu fixed him with a threatning glare, but she was seeing double and didn't know which one was the real thing-

"Don't you touch her." He was putting his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to throw her out of his way, blood pouring down his chin.

"I'll fucking kill you if you don't leave." He was reaching for Fuu, and Raharu used the last ounce of her strenght to seize his arm and twist it the wrong way. Bone's cracked, and he howled again. He lifted his knife again, ready to burry it in Raharu's eye. There was a flash of silver- a spray of blood. The man fell to the ground, the hand with the knife missing its target and just barely grazing Raharu's cheek.

Mugen wiped the blade of his sword clean and returned it to the sheath. Raharu looked up at him weakly, and fell face forward into the dead body on the ground. He smelled like blood, and piss, and sake, but Raharu couldn't move. Fuu was weeping, shrieking her name. That was the last thing she heard before she faded out.

Mugen and Jin sat by the door of the small hut they found abandoned at the edge of town. They had just got back from the hotel, the owner was too afraid to stop them from packing their things. Jin admired his common sense. Fuu was in the hut, the door closed. She was working on Raharu's injuries. Raharu hadn't woken at all through the past night, and then day, and Fuu was distressed. She had smeared salve and sewed the gaping wound in her side. A little sloppy, but it wasn't leaking blood as it had been before. She had yet to leave her side, afraid that if she did the life in her would escape. Mugen and Jin slept on and off, concerned for Fuu. Jin had offered to take over, but Fuu wouldn't leave.

Eventually Raharu did wake. She opened her eyes to find Fuu hovering over her, eyes half open, drooping with the need for sleep. "Fuu," she whispered, gently brushing her cheek with her hand. Fuu's eyes opened completely.

"Oh Raharu! You're awake!" she cried, and squashed the longing she had to hug the girl tightly. Her wound wasn't healed completely.

"Fuu, could you get me some food and water?" she whispered meekly, and Fuu obeyed. They had to stay there for quite sometime. Almost a week. Fuu cared for Raharu, often disregarding her own needs to do so. Mugen and Jin sat by idly. Jin and Mugen wouldn't admit it, but they both respected Raharu alittle more after the incident. She had thrown herself infront of Fuu. Something both had done, but her skill was no where near either of theirs, and she had no weapon. She had thrown herself infront of Fuu, knowing that she might die for it, and probablly would have had it not been for them. Mugen wondered if he would have done the same. So did Jin. When they watched her sleeping uneasily by Raharu, waking almost every hour to check on her, as she did for them on several occassions, they knew they would. The fact that Raharu would to- well it wasn't enough to make them like her, but Mugen no longer desired to rip her throat out.

Raharu had healed enough to the point where she could walk, and do things adeptly for herself. She knew they'd have to leave soon. They started making plans already. She packed her things along side Fuu, every now and then wincing from the strain of her injury.

"We're going to have to rest alot more." Fuu said, watching her.

"Hm." Raharu avoided Fuu's eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Fuu demanded. They were on fairly good terms now- but there was still a strange tenseness between them."Nothing Fuu, just thinking." Raharu replied, forcing a smile.

The next morning they gathered outside the hut, ready to depart. Raharu stood stiffly, her eyes cast in the other direction as the trio started walking. Fuu turned around.

"RAHARU?" she called, "Are you coming?" Raharu remained rooted to the spot. Fuu looked at Jin and Mugen for help but they were both looking casually at the ground. She jogged back to her.

"Is it your wound? Are you not ready to go?" Raharu shook her head. "Then what is it?"

"I can't go with you anymore, Fuu." Fuu blanched, confused.

"Why not?" Fuu asked, hurt. She was just starting to get her friend back-

"I can't and you know why." Rahary said kindly, looking Fuu in the eyes. "I love you, and thats not going to change. And I understand that you can't love me. But- I can't change the fact that it hurts."

"Have you ever tried not being.." Fuu's voice lowered a knotch, "a..you know.. a homosexual?" Raharu laughed, clutching her side, afraid it would split her carefully healing seam, doubling over. Fuu looked at her, concerned.

"You can't be something you're not." Raharu said, placing a hand on Fuu's shoulder. She drew the younger girl into a careful embrace. "You were my first best friend." She whispered into her hair. Fuu tightened the embrace wrapping her arms around Raharu's waist and wept into Raharu's shoulder while laughing all the while.

"You were my only girlfriend," Fuu hiccuped. Raharu smiled, grateful, and touched her lips gently to Fuu's. Mugen started to approach, but Jin stopped him.

"Let them say goodbye." Jin said calmly, grabbing Mugen by the collar. They did however,start walking towards them.

"You know they're in love with you, right?" Raharu said, eyeing Jin and Mugen over Fuu's shoulder. It was Fuu's turn to laugh.

"Raharu, don't joke about that!" She said, giving Rahary a gentle shove on the shoulder, "Mugen and Jin? Honestly." She chuckled and bit her lip. Raharu sighed. _'Fuu's as blind as usual._' Raharu shook her head and shrugged as they approached, Jin putting a hand on Fuu's shoulder to guide her away. It was kind of comforting. Atleast it meant that neither of them would be winning anything anytime soon.

"So it's all between you two now." She said to Mugen and Jin, "Don't let her go." Mugen snorted and spit on the ground, pretending he wasn't listening. Jin "Hmm'd" Raharu turned, but called over her shoulder.

"If you ever change your mind Fuu, come find me."

"Who knows," Fuu laughed, "With these two? I'm pretty sure they'll drive me away from men forever if something doesn't change! Especially Mugen!" Raharu laughed.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Mugen snorted.

"That you're disqusting." Fuu replied calmly as they walked away. Mugen cursed and threatned her.

"You think your such hot shit?"

"Atleast I don't smell like shit! I bathe!" Fuu replied. Raharu watched them for a moment before turning away. She was headed to Yuki's. Perhaps her offer still stood...

---------------------------------------------------------------------

AN Thats not the last chapter. I have an epilouge in mind for it. I'm open to anyone who voulenteers to read over my work and correct it. Much thanks would be given. The epilouge should be up quick, maybe even within today. I wanted it to be longer, but I could think of anymore fillers without avoiding the plotline completely.


	9. Epilogue

**Hero For Hire**

_Cap'n Coree_

**Epilogue: Would You Do It Again? **

They had come to the crossroads. The very crossroads where their paths were destined to split. Fuu stood in the middle of the cross created by the joining roads, and for a moment fondled the skull attached to her tanto lovingly. "So I guess this is it." Fuu mumbled, looking up to Mugen and Jin. They had found the Sunflower Samurai, and lost him once more. It was over. Her friends stood shoulder to shoulder behind her, an painful reminder that she couldn't go back. Her feet had carried her there, and now they would carry her away.

"Hmm." Jin replied, looking away and adjusting his glasses. He didn't want her to cry. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she cried.. But why wasn't she crying..?

Mugen was likewise glad for the lack of tears, yet puzzeled by it. She had cried for three days straight when Raharu left. Honestly, even though she was far gone, and it had been a good month to two months since they'd seen her, he was still insanely jealous of Fuu's attention to her, but now that she was gone, he had returned rapidly to his old ways. He considered that "phase" where he thought he might have been attracted to Fuu as a short lapse into insanity. He supressed the stinging sensation in his chest when she mentioned Raharu, or when she threw herself at Jin. He denied he felt anything when she grabbed his hand, or how mad it mad him when she suggested selling her extra kimono. But this was too much. This was the last day he'd ever see her. He knew it. It made him panic, and he couldn't understand why. They had shared no sweet goodbyes the night before. He wasn't sure where she was going, either. Maybe Jin knew. They had shared a few private moments away from Mugen the night before. It was sickly sweet, her form against the nights horizon, a shadow against a backdrop of stars, clinging to Jin's. But Mugen got nothing. No goodbye. No embrace. No tears. He wanted to shake her and tell her to stop acting so composed! Couldn't she see he was leaving her?

Fuu smiled faintly and turned towards them. She opened her arms, and gazed up into the sky.Jin knew she had more on her mind then their departure. She was thinking of her father. She had no room in head or heart to worry about them, or herself. He wouldn't be selfish, he wouldn't force himself upon her. No, besides, he had to go to Shino. "Let's meet again." Fuu said. Her voice echoed down the empty roads, and she sounded old. Jin's heartached and he turned towards his own chosen path. He knew it was a promise he may never get to keep. He owed his soul and heart to Fuu, but his honor bound him somewhere else. "Goodbye, Fuu." he sighed, listening to the pitter patter of her feet, and Mugen's fading as his own shuffled on.

"Goddamnbitchcuntfuckingcrazywhinnytwig." Mugen muttered, kicking a rock down the vacant road. There was no response besides his own voice bouncing of the trees. "Whothefuckdoesshethinksheis. Shecan'ttakecareofherself.Probabllyalreadykidnapped"

Mugen scowled and stuck his hand in his pockets. He had only been walking a few minutes down his own road. If he looked over his shoulder he could still see the crossroads behind him. He was dragging his feet, his scowl increasing with every step he took.

His hands ran circles in his pockets, searching for any money he may have forgotten about, when he felt a hard, square lump in his pocket. He fished it out and stopped to examine what it was. It was tiny, and had small dots painted in it. One on one side. Two, Three, Four, Five, Six. Mugen knew what it was. It was a die. But what was it doing in his pocket? He liked gambling so-so, but not enough to be in possesion of such a thing. And don't they usually come in pairs? Suddenly the pieces fell together in Mugen's tiny tiny brain. _'Fuu!_' There had been a moment earlier that day when he thought she wanted to say something. She had ran up behind him, and her hand had slipped inbetween his side and arm- and he thought she was going to embrace him- but just as quick as she had come she was gone, and had fallen back along Jin who she was talking to- blushing.

Now Mugen understood. That little bitch had slipped it in his pocket. How gross. How sentimental. How FUU-like. He stared at if for a moment, feeling faint. It couldn't mean what he's assuming. No. She'd never think about him like that. She had merely slipped it in his pocket because- who knows. Maybe she wanted him to remember her? He'd never understand women. He'd often heard good friends did give one another something- to remember one another.Kind of like a charm. Mugen hadn't done that. That made him panic more. He felt dizzy. Would Fuu be able to forget him? Wouldn't it be better if they both forgot one another? She had been a drag. A loud, annoying drag. But why'd it feel like someone was punching him in the chest? Why were his feet carrying him back towards the crossroads. No. He didn't want Fuu to forget him. She had given him a piece of herself, and he wanted to give her something. If she remembered him- he'd feel better. Like there was someone in the world who would care if he died- if he stopped existing. If he could make her remember him forever- well, then maybe he'd live on through her..

He ran as fast as he could, his geta hammering the earth. Every now and then he'd trip and stumble, and anytime he dropped the dye in his hand he'd have to stop and search frantically for it, then run faster to make up the lost time. It wasn't long before she came into view. His feet pumped harder, he was nearly out of breath, but seeing her after he was sure she was gone forever spurred him forward.

"FUU!" he shouted, nearing her. She stopped in her tracks and turned towards Mugen. He skidded to a halt, feeling akward all of a sudden. He stood, frozen to the spot. What was he doing there? He looked her over, she was unchanged, except a chain hung around her neck with a coin attached to her. "What's that?" he asked lamely. Fuu looked down at her own chest and picked up the charm.

"Its the coin I used to rope you two in to this whole mess." Fuu laughed. "I thought I lost it, but Jin took it, you see he had found out it was...well.. a trick coin. There was no way I could ever lose. He gave it back last night, he said I couldn't use it to fool you two anymore, so it was safe to return it." Mugen felt the urge to spit and vomit. How sentimental. What bullshit. He suddenly forgot how many times he had dropped his dye and searched for it frantically in the tall grass or amoung the rocks. Suddenly all he could think about was gross, touching moments between Fuu and Jin.

"Mugen, what are you doing here?" Mugen snorted and looked away. Fuu was approaching him slowly. "Why'd you run all the way out here, eh?" Mugen felt a chill run down his spine. He was soaked with sweat and he felt foolish, standing infront of Fuu and having nothing to say. His hands fumbled with his left ear, and he glared at Fuu defiantley, daring her to laugh.

"IWANTEDTOGIVEYOUTHIS." he shouted, holding out one of his round, blue earrings. Fuu blanched, and stared at it in his hand. He walked up to her, bending down. His face was inches from her own. He turned her head slightly and took her left ear in his fingers, pulling it down. Suddenly he forced the spoke of the earring through her ear, and Fuu howled.

"OWWW! MUGEN YOU JERK! That hurt! It's probablly going to get INFECTED!"

"Shut up." Mugen huffed, "This, this is a connection involving me and you, okay, no Fish Face! No one.. No one else! Don't you take it out! And DON'T loose it. Okay? I don't care if it does get infected. You better not touch it." Fuu stared at Mugen in awe, and nodded dumbly. Mugen snorted and turned around, walking away. _'Let's see her forget me now._' he thought, when suddenly he heard Fuu whimpering behind him. He turned slightly to see her running towards him, her eyes oozing tears. He wasn't sure what to do, and before he could turn himself around all the way, she had tackled him, and they went sprawling to the ground.

"Oh Mugen!" Fuu sobbed, snuffling into his shoulder, "Don't leave just yet!" Mugen was frozen, stunned from her response.She was pressing herself against him he thought he might seep into the earth. He wished he could hold her, but he couldn't get his arms to move. The earring he had forced in her ear pressed against his neck. He'd regret later he had done nothing. She raised her head to look at him. "Mugen," she whimpered, her face still dripping with tears and snot, "I missed you."

Mugen began to laugh. He laughed so hard Fuu was forced to roll off of him, either from the convulsions of his body, or her outrage. Mugen laughed so hard it hurt. If he could only tell her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" she hollared, punching him in the chest. Mugen laughed harder, his laughter echoing through the forest until it even reached the retreating ronin, who paused for a moment to look over his shoulder. He qualmed his mounting jealousy by insisting to himself that it was better this way. Someone needed to protect her, and his word bound him somewhere else. If only. But wishes were for fools.

Mugen restrained Fuu's fists and grinned lecherously. Fuu squealed and stood up, dusting herself off. "Hmph!" Fuu stormed down the road, Mugen following her like a faithful hound.

And thats how it went. Town to town, Mugen followed Fuu. Without a goal the wandered. Mugen was content. He knew now. He wouldn't deny it anymore. He loved her. And he was happy to follow her. Even if he wouldn't tell her, or make a move. Every time he fought with her, picked on her, or smacked her on the ass he was telling her he loved her. If she couldn't see that, too bad, he didn't have the guts to do anything else. He was too afraid. Sometimes he feared she'd leave him. That she'd find some dewy eyed boy who would whisk her away. But he did his best to scare off suitors. Behind her back of course. Sometimes she'd tell him fairy tales by the fire about this or that princess to fill the empty hours. It seemed she knew all the great romance stories, and it frightened Mugen. She was becoming a woman, she was looking for love, and he was frozen in place. But none of this would scare him into action.

Mugen remembered this town. He couldn't place where, as if he had spent a great deal repressing it and its occupants. Fuu was dawdling. She carried in her arms a large array of flowers, and she had to stop every now and then to rearrange them. It was testing Mugen's fragile patience.

"What are we doing here?" he finally snapped.

"I have to see someone." The foreboding in Mugen deepened. He dared not ask who. Had he forgotten something? Some love intrest Fuu held along the way. He racked his brain, thinking of any possiable suitors Fuu might want to visit. He feared the worst. Fuu motioned for him to follow her behind a building, where they ducked and peeked around its corner. Across the street was a small teahouse. Mugen knew he knew it from somewhere, but where..

It was nearly half an hour later that Fuu showed life. Ignoring Mugen's protests and prodding questions.

"Maybe they aren't-" Suddenly the door slid open and out stepped a young man and woman.The woman was a head shorter than the man, with long black hair. The man had shaggy hair that could rival Mugens, his back was to them, he was talking to the girl. An obnoxious laugh rang out. There was a dog laying by the door now. It sniffed the air, and suddenly was barking in their direction. The man turned. Mugen saw the hint of a breast, the face was that of a female- the gears started turning in Mugen's head. The laugh- the girl- the not man. It had been a year. She hadn't changed. Fuu's breath caught in her throat as Raharu's eyes fell on them, and a smile pulled at the boys-the girl's lips.

"What is it, darling?"

"Oh nothing-" she replied, turning. They looped arms and walked down the street out of view. Fuu waited a moment before slipping away, arranging the flowers on the doorstep of the small teahouse. Beau looked up at her, his tail wagging and let out a soft whimper. Fuu ran her hand through his hair, looking over the flowers. A sunflower lay draped across the arrangment of lilacs and roses, and any other wildflower Fuu was able to get her hands on. Mugen's gut wrenched when she looked at him, her face blank. He couldn't tell what she was feeling, but he didn't like it. Why had they come here?

That night Mugen paced back and forth before the fire, thinking about Fuu's little escapade. She was bathing. He wouldn't let her see how much it bothered him-

_'You were my only girlfriend' _

Could she be that desperate? He knew. He knew Fuu was growing restless. He watched her as she daydreamed, staring into the campfire every night. Her face betrayed her. She was thinking of late nights, soft pets, soft words, a tryst with soft boys. Something he himself could never give her, and damn her for it. Damn him for not making a move.

Mugen resolved to end it that night. He wouldn't sit back and let this happen, his pride wouldn't let him. Damn, that bitch wouldn't win the war in the end, after all he'd done! Sure, she was with that Yuri or Yukkie or whatever the hell her name was- but this was Fuu, and Mugen knew in his heart that noone else compared. Mugen stopped pacing and directed himself towards the lake Fuu was bathing in, striping himself of his clothes as he went, and building his resolve.

She didn't turn around when he splashed into the water. Her body tensed, and she wrapped her arms around herself out of instinct, but she didn't turn towards him.

"Mugen." she sighed. She wasn't screaming, that was a good sign.

Mugen waded towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "How do you know I'm not the boogeyman."

"Pssh. Mugen you _are_ the boogeyman." The blue baubble hanging from her ear trembled as she cocked her head to the side. Mugen watched it, and wondered what _else_ might tremble with her every move.

"Fuu." he whispered huskilly, dipping his head over her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Look at me." She turned, her skin rubbing against his skin, her cheek pressing against his own. It was soft, like velvet, and felt painfully sweet against his own stubbled one.

"Yes Mugen?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. She looked confident. Mugen wondered how much of this she expected. He leaned down towards her, his lips a breath away from her own. He half expected to hear someone calling her. But no call came, and his mouth hit it's mark. Her lips parted, allowing his tounge to slip in and explore. It rolled and stroked her own, and she leaned into him. A great sense of victory washed over Mugen, and he grinned against her mouth. He had won, dammit. He had won. Suddenly it was worth it. He slipped his hands down her back and clutched her soft, kneadable thighs. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, staring at him with the same dreamy-expression she regarded the campfire with at night. He wasn't afraid of losing her anymore. He adjusted her slightly, and rocked his hips into hers, entering her in one swift moment. He felt her cave in on her, and her flesh tear slightly. She bit her lower lip, and Mugen moved one of his hands from her now trembling thighs to brush her face. She locked herself on tighter, and let out a soft sigh of pain and tangled pleasure as he slipped in and out of her, at a slightly gentler pace. Her arms wove around his neck, and Mugen watched as the blue bead hanging from her earlobe swung to their rythm.

_He had won. _Mugen knew. He knew as she squealed, and clung to him, and whispered his name into his salty flesh. He knew as they lay together by the fire, covered only by a thin blanket, the embers casting shadows against her satin skin. He had won, and he'd never let anyone take the prize from him. He knew as he clutched her protectively against his chest, breathing in her chesnut hair.

--- END

A.N. I was thinking of leaving it more open ended and having both Jin and Mugen chase after her at the crossroads- but I chose this ending over that one. I'm already thinking about my next fic, but I think I scratched the gypsy idea. I'll be working on it soon enough. Sorry it took so long. I got caught up in working/practicing for my driving test/fretting about the ACTS.


End file.
